Oh Captain, My Captain
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: Emmett, Jasper and Edward have been in the Army for the last 9 years together. Bella is Em's little sister. One package to Em changes everything. AH. HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story in my head for a while now, and need to get it out. LOL Enjoy! I present to you... ArmyDrWard**

**BPOV**

"Here again Bella?" I look up and smile at my friend.

"Sure am Ang. You know I send one every week," I said handing her the box.

"What's in it this week?" she asked.

"You know, the usual... movies, magazines, a few letters for his friends, and my special homemade cookies."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phones. Did you just say you are sending letters for his friends too?" she asked. I just blushed in reply. I looked up at her after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I thought I'd send them letters too since I feel like I know them. Em can't shut up about his two best friends, Jasper and Edward."

"Mmmmmhmmmm," she drew out.

"They sound like nice guys is all..." I trailed off.

"Nice, huh?"

"Is it so wrong to send them some comforts of home when they are stuck in that god forsaken desert fighting for the freedom of innocent people?" I said passionately.

"No, its not wrong. I was just wondering since they are all Em's age and you are so much younger."

"Don't worry Ang, I know what I'm doing. I just want to be their friend. That's it."

"Keep telling yourself that Bells. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing," she said patting my hand.

"I know Ang, and thanks for looking out for me," I handed her the money and went back home.

**~A week later~**

**EmPOV**

"Swan! You got a package," I hear as a box gets tossed my way. I'm so glad I have good reflexes and catch it. I check the label, even though I know who its from... my baby sister. _Bella_. I open the box and take a big whiff. _Ahhhhhhh_, fresh baked cookies. I pull out the big container and pull off the lid. Chocolate chip, my favorite. I grab one and practically inhale it as Jasper and Edward come in. I try to get the lid on as fast as I can before they see it.

"Are those Bella's homemade cookies I smell?" Jasper asks. I swallow as fast as I can without choking.

"Nu uh," I shake my head no while saying it.

"We'd actually believe you Em, if the tops of your ears didn't turn red just now. We know you're lying." Edward teased.

"Shut it Captain," I teased in return. I still can't believe the fucker outranks me since we started boot camp together. All because he chose to be a damn Doctor like his old man.

"One more year in the god forsaken desert and that will be Lt. Colonel to you," he said smugly. I just gave him the evil eye and went to pull out the rest of the goodies as Jas and Ed sat on the bed across from me. Let's see, a few new movies, stack of magazines... I check the titles. Ummmmm, I don't read some of these, and a few letters. One's addressed to me, I check the others, SFC Whitlock and Captain Cullen? _WTF_? I rip open my letter to see what she has to say...

_Em,_

_I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me stateside, but I know you are over there fighting for what's right, freedom. I'm sure you have seen what was in the box and were wondering about the extra stuff, well, I've heard you tell me about SFC Whitlock and Captain Cullen so much that I thought I'd send them some goodies too._

_I read in your last letter how bad you feel for missing my college graduation, but you don't need to feel that way. I understand what you are doing over there, and I fully support your decision. I know these last two years have been hard on all of us. I just can't wait til you come back next year. Back home safe. I know, I know what you told me the first time you went over there... you are more likely to get in a car accident here, than get shot over there, but I don't care. You are my big brother and I love you very much._

_Now onto the goodies for Whitlock and Cullen. I've sent both of them some magazines and letters. Please make sure they get them, and if I know you like I do, I know you've hidden the cookies. SHARE THEM! If I hear back from either one of them that you didn't, I won't send any next time. But I will send them directly to them! Got it? Good!_ I gulped reading her letter. Even this far away I knew she meant business. I pulled out the container of cookies and handed it to them as I finished the letter.

_The history, fishing and gun magazines belong to Whitlock. And the medical journals belong to Cullen. Please give them them with the letters I wrote. Thank you Em, for all you and your friends do._

_Love your baby sis,  
Bells_

I look at my two best friends sitting across from me with a tear in my eye. This is so like Bells. So generous to others. I picked up the letters and magazines and handed them to them.

"What's this?" Jasper asked.

"My sister sent you both magazines and letters. I bet her letters will explain it." I said picking up another cookie. Jasper stands up.

"I gotta go check on my guys. We have a patrol to do soon."

"I'll see you when you get back man," I say as we do our secret handshake.

"I gotta go check on my patients too," Edward says taking his stuff and doing our handshake before walking to the medical tent. I reread the letter she sent me while eating more of her cookies. I wonder what possessed her to write to Jasper and Edward. I know she was very young when I left, but she supported me even at the tender age of ten. Here she is at the age of only twenty and already a college graduate. I pull out my Maxim and put on my iPod and relax til my next shift.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please feel free to let me know. Should I continue? If so, up next will be JPOV and EPOV of their letters. Feel free to check out my 13 other stories. Remember- reviews = love! Happy reading, Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**I wanna thank Texasbella for betaing and Spekleze for pre-reading.**

~Previously...EmPOV~

"My sister sent you both magazines and letters. I bet her letters will explain it," I say, picking up another cookie as Jasper stands up.

"I gotta go check on my guys. We have a patrol to do soon."

"I'll see you when you get back man," I say as we do our secret handshake.

"I gotta go check on my patients too," Edward says, taking his stuff and doing our handshake before walking to the medical tent. I reread the letter she sent me while eating more of her cookies. I wonder what possessed her to write to Jasper and Edward. I know she was very young when I left, but she'd supported me even at the tender age of ten. Here she is, at the age of only twenty, and already a college graduate. I pull out my Maxim and put on my iPod and relax til my next shift.

~Ch 2~

**JPOV**

I leave Em and Ed behind as I go to check on my guys. Everything checks out, and everyone is ready to go, so I run to my bunk to drop off my stuff. I can't believe little Bella has sent me this stuff. I wonder what's in her letter. I check the time, seeing I have five minutes I rip it open to see what it says.

_SFC Whitlock,_

_I'm sure by now you've heard all about me from my knucklehead brother, Em. I'm also sure you are probably wondering why I sent you those magazines and this letter. Well, simply put, I thought you'd like some comforts of home, and a smile from getting a letter._

_FYI... I warned Em that he had to share the cookies, so if he didn't, let me know and I will send you some directly. I also told him if he didn't share, he wasn't gonna get any of the next batch, LOL. We all know how Em is around food._

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. From what Em tells me, you forever have a smile on your face. Now as for the magazines, I took what Em has said about you and Captain Cullen and put it to use. Em said that you are from Texas and like to hunt and fish. He also said you are into History. Hence the fishing, hunting and history magazines. Feel free to let me know if you want more, or different ones. I would be glad to send more._

_I know I am Em's kid sister, and eight years younger than all of you, but I want you to know how much I appreciate all that you, Em and Captain Cullen do for our country. You don't have to write me back, but I'd at least like to know you got the stuff I sent. Feel free to send a letter or email me back at bswan20 (at) gmail (dot) c__om._

_Stay safe,_

_Bella_

_Well that was very sweet of her, I think, I will have to write her back a quick note when I get back from patrol. _I grab my gear and head out to my men.

**EPOV**

I take the stuff Em handed me back to the medical tent with me. I have to check on a few patients who got hit with a roadside bomb a few weeks ago. Everyone seems to be healing nicely so I take my stack of goodies to my desk. I set down what looks like some awesome reading material in favor of the letter. I'm wondering what she has to say to me, especially since I have never met her. I've only heard about her from Em. I pull her letter out of the envelope and smile when I see her girly writing.

_Captain Cullen,_

_I'm sitting here giggling as I write your title. I know how pissy Em is that you are a higher rank than him. I just flat out find it hilarious that someone has one-upped him. Finally. Although, I am wondering how you managed that. Feel free to tell me if you want._

_I hope this letter and the magazines find you in good spirits. I hope I got you all of your favorites to read. I figured with being stuck in the middle of the desert does not 'an up-to-date on the latest and greatest medical advances doctor' make._ I laugh at this. She's funny. And so right. I wish we had more access to the outside world, but with all the missions, we are always under a communication ban. Now back to my letter...

_I've sent you the American Journal of Medicine, Emergency Medicine and a Men's Health. I thought they might have some interesting articles to keep you up-to-date on what's going on in the medical world back home. Feel free to send me a letter back, or email me at bswan20 (at) gmail (dot) com and let me know if you want more, or different ones, in the next shipment. _

_Also, can you please let me know if Em shared the cookies I sent. I told him that if he didn't, he wouldn't get any in the next box. And that I would only send them to you and SFC Whitlock instead._

_Please stay safe,_

_Bella_

Well this was awfully nice of her. Em's mentioned her over the years. He feels bad for leaving her when she was only ten years old. I've seen some pictures of her over the years and she was such a cute kid. I add up how long we've known each other and how old she was when he entered the Army, so that makes her all of twenty now. I think I remember Em saying she just graduated Summa Cum Laude from Washington State. How did she do that with only being twenty? I decide to find out, so I grab a pen and some paper and start to write.

**A/N: So here are JPOV and EPOV. Like em, hate em? Let me know. Up next BPOV with their replies. Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't get to answer them all back cause I was in here writing this for all of you. If I didn't reply back to you I'm sorry, I just wanted to get the next ch ready for all of you to read. I will post this story as often as possible. Feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Love you all, Kim**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**I wanna thank Texasbella for betaing and Speklez for prereading...  
**

~Previously...EPOV~

Well this was awfully nice of her. Em's mentioned her over the years. He feels bad for leaving her when she was only ten years old. I've seen some pictures of her over the years and she was such a cute kid. I add up how long we've known each other and how old she was when he entered the Army, so that makes her all of twenty now. I think I remember Em saying she just graduated Summa Cum Laude from Washington State. How did she do that with only being twenty? I decide to find out, so I grab a pen and some paper and start to write.

~Ch 3~

**BPOV**

_To: bswan20 (at) gmail (dot) com_

_From: jwhitlock83 (at) gmail (dot) com_

_Bella,_

_I wanted to thank you for thinking about sending me those magazines and the letter. It meant a lot to me that you would do something like that for me when we haven't even met. I know I have known your brother for ten years, but that doesn't mean you have any obligation to me._

_I appreciate that you took your time and found me something you thought I would like to read. It felt nice to get something from someone. I don't know if Em told you or not, but I lost my parents when I was 18. They were the only family I had so I don't usually get mail. So again I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for thinking about me, and I want to congratulate you for graduating a few weeks ago. Em hasn't shut up about it since he is so proud of you. As for him sharing the cookies, all I have to say is... what cookies? I didn't get no cookies, and boy do they sound good. I haven't had a good cookie in over two years..._

_Well, I better go, I wanted to get this out before the blackout was put on again. You won't be able to email us back, so feel free to send me another letter if you want. We will be down for about a week. Thanks again for the magazines. Feel free to send whatever you want. I would appreciate anything you send. Thanks again._

_Jasper, AKA SFC Whitlock_

I have to reread the last part of Jasper's email just to be sure. _What? That little... grrrrrrrrrrr. Em is so gonna regret not sharing those cookies,_ I think. _Well, its about time to send another package so I think some payback for being greedy is in order._ I grab my truck keys and head to the store. I'm gonna go make a big batch of cookies and send them to Jasper.

An hour later I'm up to my elbows in sugar and flour. I sure hope he likes sugar cookies. I box them up along with a letter for Jasper, and one for Em, and head down to see Ang to send it out.

_~a few days later~_

I check the mail and I see an envelope addressed to me in very pretty writing. I look at the return address and see that it's from a Dr. Cullen. _I wonder..._so I rip it open and start to read.

_Bella,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I also hope you are enjoying the summer. First, I want to thank you for thinking about me in the form of sending me that letter, and those magazines. I am truly grateful to you for doing that for me._

_I am willing to answer your question, as long as you answer one of mine as well. Yes, Em, Jasper and I all started basic together, and yes, I am a higher rank than them. Now I will tell you why, I graduated high school at the age of 16, and all through college I was in ROTC. I knew I wanted to be in the military, and knew if I was in ROTC I would enlist at a higher rank. I graduated college with a BA at the age of 19 and enlisted. I will never forget the trouble Jas, Em and I got into in basic. Oh, to think back at our poor drill sergeants. SMH._

_OK, so I will just say we became instant friends and leave it at that. I won't bore you with our antics. Although... you are related to him, I'm sure you have stories of your own about him. After basic I was sent to medical school where I graduated top of my class, and was sent overseas. I am on my third tour over here in the last five years. As a Doctor, I have seen some horror, but not too much. Thank God. Some days are better than others, as with anywhere. I'm sure Em has told you the statistics, like you are more likely to get into a car accident than shot over here, and for the most part he's right. I mostly tend to training accidents, or men being dumb and hurting themselves during a sport activity or something._

_But I love what I do, so I take the bad with the good. The bad being my nurse, Second Lieutenant Mallory. Oh do I hate that woman. I know, I know, its not nice to hate, but you'd understand if you met her. She looks at me like a piece of meat, and I don't like it. She gives me the creeps. I mean, we are here to help the men and women that get hurt, we are here to take care of them, not flirt with each other. I constantly tell her I have a girlfriend, but she doesn't seem to believe me. I know its a lie, I just wish I had some way to get her off my back. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I don't get many letter from home. It was so nice to hear from you._

_Now onto my question, how did you graduate Summa Cum Laude with a Masters in Social Work at only twenty? As for your last question, Jasper and I enjoyed your chocolate chip cookies immensely. Thank you for having Em share. They were delicious. Feel free to write me back any time. I'm always up for reading. And thank you again for the journals. They made for some interesting reading this week in my downtime. It was nice to hear from you._

_Edward, AKA Captain(snickers)/Dr. Cullen_

By the time I'm done reading Edward's letter I am fuming. I am so gonna get Whitlock back for this. I grab my phone and dial.

'_What's up Bells?'_ she asks.

"I need your help Alice," I state as I plot my revenge on Jasper.

'_I'll be right over,'_ she states before hanging up. Alice and I have been best friends since the womb. We've been neighbors all our lives. We went through school together, she even graduated early with me so we could go to college together.

"Bella?" I hear yelled up the stairs.

"Up in my room Rose!" I yell in reply. I hear feet on the stairs as I look at Edward's letter again. His words for some reason make me smile.

"What's up, Bells?" Rose asks. "Alice told me you need her help," I open Jasper's email and let them read it.

"Who's jwhitlock?" Alice asks.

"Your new pen pal, Alice," I say, writing down his email and address.

"What? Huh?" she asks.

"He's one of Em's Army buddies. I sent them a box of goodies last week. I told Em to share the cookies and Jasper said he didn't. Now today I get a letter from Edward who said he did share. So this is payback to Jasper. I want you to let him know I gave you his address and asked you to write him. He told me he lost his family when he was 18 and no one writes him. He's from Texas and likes to shoot and fish. He's also a big history buff. I want you to play like you didn't know about him lying about the cookies, and see where it leads," I say with a huff. I actually think they'll get along anyways.

"What about me?" Rose asks, ready for her assignment.

"You can write to Em if you want, Rose. I know you don't know him personally, only through me, but I think he'd like the extra letters," I say as I write down Em's info for Rose. Alice and I met Rose in college at UW. She's two years older than us, but we get along great.

"What's this?" Alice inquires, picking up Edward's letter.

"That's from Edward, Em's other best friend," I say blushing. "Now I need your help with him ladies, he seems like a nice guy and has a skank on his ass like a leech. I have a plan that I need your help with," I start to propose, picking up my camera.

"Oh do tell, Bells," Rose says, smirking.

"I say we go get in our bikinis and go to the beach. I want to take some pictures and send them to him." The girls just look at me with raised eyebrows. Oh yeah, I have a plan alright. We all grab our suits, towels, sunscreen and the camera and head over to the beach. I fill them in on my plan as we drive in Rose's BMW with the top down. We find an open spot and put our towels down. Rose takes the camera and takes a few shots of just me, then asks a woman on the beach to take one of all of us.

Once home, I print off my favorites of the pictures and go to work in the kitchen. For Edward being honest, he is getting some extra goodies from me. If you know what I mean. Once everything is boxed up I go back upstairs and write him two letters to send off with the goodies. _God, I hope he likes what I've done_, I think as I fill out the label for the box to send off. I take a deep breath as Ang puts the label on it and I walk out of the post office.

**A/N: So there you have their replies. What do you think of what Jasper did? Did you like what Edward had to say? Find out what Bella had to say to Edward next chapter. And what Jasper does when he gets the box from her? Feel free to check out my other 13 fics. I am supporting the ban on FF this weekend so I will write more this weekend and post again on Monday. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**Thanks to Texasbella for betaing and Speklez for prereading...**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

Once home, I print off my favorites of the pictures and go to work in the kitchen. For Edward being honest, he is getting some extra goodies from me. If you know what I mean. Once everything is boxed up I go back upstairs and write him two letters to send off with the goodies. _God, I hope he likes what I've done_, I think as I fill out the label for the box to send off. I take a deep breath as Ang puts the label on it and I walk out of the post office.

~Ch 4~

_**~five days later~**_

**JPOV**

"Whitlock!" I hear shouted from the hall. I stand up from my chair to see what they need.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You got a package," he says, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I reply as I check to see who it was from. _Bella._

"Who's it from?" Em asks from beside me.

"Bella," I reply smugly, opening the box. _Score!_ _Cookies! Yes!_ I think as I pull out two letters, one for me and the other for Em. I hand Em his, and open mine. Edward just sits there and watches us with a crooked smile on his face, waiting to see what happens.

_Jasper, AKA SFC Whitlock,_

_In light of your revelations of my greedy brother, I have sent you a box of sugar cookies. Please feel free to share with Captain Cullen, but refrain from sharing them with Em. This is his punishment for not sharing. I have written him a letter telling him he can't have any so don't worry about telling him._

_I'm sorry to hear that you don't have any family left, so now I want you to know I consider you my brother also. You now have a family if you want it. I'm glad you enjoyed the magazines I sent, I will make sure to send more in the future. I'm sorry this is so short, but I have plans to see my two best friends._

_Enjoy the cookies,_

_Bella_

I look up after reading my letter to find Em sitting across from me, looking extremely pissed off. _Uh oh.._.

**EmPOV**

_Em,_

_I have instructed Jasper that you are to not have any of the cookies I sent because he said you didn't share like I requested. I hope all of you are safe. I will write more next time, I have plans with Rose and Alice._

_Love you Mr. Greedy,_

_Bells_

I look up at Jasper as he finishes his letter. By the look on his face, he knows he fucked up. He hands the box of cookies over to Edward.

"Bella said to share with you, Edward." Edward takes the box and peeks at me. I growl at Jasper.

"Run," is all that is out of my mouth as he takes off like a bat outta hell out of the mess hall. All I can hear behind me is Edward's laughter._ Fucker!_

_**~a few days later~**_

**EPOV**

I'm sitting in the medical tent writing up the rest of my reports while its quiet, eating the last of the sugar cookies Bella sent Jasper when in walks my nightmare. First Lieutenant Mallory. _Ugh, what did I do in a past life to deserve this hell?_

"I have a package for you, _Edward_," she purrs my name. _Oh God_, I think as she comes closer.

"That's Captain, or Dr. Cullen, to you. Thanks," I say tersely as she hands it over.

"Who's it from?" she inquires.

"None of your business," I sneer as I open it. "Can you please go check on that shipment for me?" I say as I take out two containers and two letters. I pull open the first container to find another batch of chocolate chip cookies, my favorite. And the other holds what looks and smells like at least double fudge brownies. I can only groan at how good they smell. I pop one in my mouth as I open the envelope that says 'Read Me First' on the front.

_Oh Captain, My Captain! (giggles),... I laugh out loud at this greetin__g. Whitman, very nice Bella. Shes obviously well read, _I think continuing my letter.

_If you are as smart and I think you are you will get the reference in my greeting. My greeting was meant two ways, the first is obviously a famous line from one of Whitmans poems, the second is referring to your rank. I appreciate your candor in the letter you sent me back. You answered my question about your rank, so I will answer your question. I am 19, will be 20 in September. Yes that is very young to graduate with a Masters, but like you, I took school very seriously and finished as quickly as I could. I graduated high school at 16. I took classes druing winter and summer breaks to finish early. I can't wait to use my Masters in Social Work to help as many people as I can._

_I also appreciate you telling me about Jasper, he will get his in time. I will make sure payback is sweet. Those cookies and my famous double fudge brownies are all yours! You don't have to share with anyone. If they have a problem with this, tell them they have me to answer to. Now I'm sure you are wondering about the other envelope._ I so am, especially now.

_OK please don't freak out, but I wrote you a letter as your pretend girlfriend to get the skank leech off your ass. I enclosed some pictures that a girlfriend would send. You don't have to open it if you don't want, but I think the skank would get the picture so to speak and hopefully back off. Leave the letter and pictures somewhere she can see it, I'm sure she will snoop to see who sent you this box, and will hopefully read the letter and see the pictures and back the fuck off._ I grab the other envelope in plain curiosity now. I so wanna see what she sent but I need to finish this one first. I pick up the first letter and continue reading.

_I enclosed a few pictures of me by myself, and a few of me and my friends at the beach. I hope this works, for your sake. I hated to hear the distress in your letter about this vial woman who won't back off when asked. Feel free to write me back. I enjoyed your letter immensley and would love to continue writing to you. Let me know if the other letter and pictures work._

_Your partner in crime,_

_Bella_

_Oh she is one evil little woman_, I think as I open the send envelope. The pictures fall out of the letter and my jaw hits the floor when I see them._ This is little Bella? Oh fuck!_ I look at the picture of this little brunette with huge brown eyes blowing me a kiss in what has to be the tiniest midnight blue bikini in history. I flip through the rest of the pictures and see one of her and what must be her friends. She's in the middle of a tiny girl with black hair, and a very tall blond on the beach all blowing kisses and smiling at the camera. I flip back to one of the pictures of just her and feel my pants tighten. _I need to put the pictures down and see what she has to say as my girlfriend._ I pick up the piece of paper and read.

_Dr. Feelgood,_

_I just wanted to write you this letter to let you know how much I miss you Baby. As I lay here at night I am constantly thinking about and missing you here in our bed. I sent a few pictures of Alice, Rose and I on the beach. I hope you put them to good use *wink wink*. If I know you like I do, I bet they will get well used *giggles*._

_I baked you two of your favorites, chocolate chip cookies and my double fudge brownies. Think of me with every bite and know that they were baked with love. I can't wait for you to come home to me next year, I just think that every day that passes is one more closer to you coming back home to me._

_I love and miss you Baby, Come back to me soon,_

_Muffin_

After I read this letter, I knew exactly what she meant. This would definately show First Leiutenant Mallory that I had a girlfriend. Especially those pictures. I pick the pictures back up for one more peek. My God is she beautiful. What man wouldn't want her. I pick up the first letter and stick it back in the envelope, and pick up the containers of goodies.

"I'll be back Mallory," I said walking out of the tent. I stopped outside the tent to see what she was going to do. She got up and went over to my desk and picked up the letter and pictures. She looked at them and had a look of surprise on her face. I quietly walked back in the tent and back to my desk. She jumped when she saw my shadow and dropped the letter and pictures.

"Uh..." she stuttered out.

"What are you doing reading my girlfriends letter, and looking at her fuckhot pictures?" I asked.

"Uh... I wasn't," she tried to deny. I laughed.

"Yeah, sure you weren't. I walked back in and saw them in your hands so good try." I said grabbing them off the desk. "I will be taking these with me, thank you very much. These would be a hot comodity around camp. My girlfriend and her friends are fuckhot and every fucker in this camp would want to do very dirty things to these pictures."

"She's OK," she mumbled.

"I knew you looked," I laughed. "Now get back to work and let me know if anyone comes in, or someone needs to be rechecked."

"OK Edward," she said quietly.

"That's Captain or Dr. Cullen, remember Mallory?" I snapped.

"OK Captain Cullen," she replied. _I sure as hell think this finally got through her head._ I grab the stuff and head back to my bunk. I owe Bella one it looks like. I stick the stuff on my bed when I get to my tent as Jasper and Em walk up.

"What's up Edward?" Em asks. I look up.

"The ceiling Em," I say snarky. He takes a whiff of the air.

"Why do I smell cookies and brownies?"_ How the hell does he do that?_ I think.

"Cause Bella sent me a care package, and before you ask for some, she told me I didn't have to share. These babies are all _mine_!" I say triumphantly grabbing the containers and eating one of each while they look on drooling. "She also said that if you have a problem with it, you can take it up with her," I say smugly chewing my cookie. Em looks down at the pile of papers with the box and see a picture peeking out. He grabbed it and his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing with a picture of my baby sister?" he growled. I just laughed in reply.

"That's between me and her," I say snatching it from his hand.

"And who are those two girls with her?" he asked.

"She said they are Alice and Rose," I said grinning.

"That's Alice and Rose?" he shrieked.

"Woah Em," I said holding up my hands. "Bella sent me those as a favor to help me with a little problem I was having. Its all taken care of now, so it will be OK."

"We came to see if you wanted to go to the gym with us and play some ball?" Jasper asked.

"Well that explains the basketball shorts and Army muscle t's," I snark. I get up and grab a set for myself. "I'm in, let me change and I will meet you both over there. I just need to lock up my Bella goodies and I will be right there," I smirk.

"See you over there," Jasper says taking Em's hand and drags him out the door._ I think its time to repay Bella's favor, _I think as I grab my camera and head over to the gym.

**A/N: So there you have JPOV, EmPOV, and EPOV. What do you think? What will Bella's payback on Jasper be? Do you think Bella went too far with the letter and pictures? Did you like it? Let me know please! Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 13 fics. Up next- Bella's surprise. PS. I'm also on TWCS under the same SN Kim Rathbone. I will be posting there during the FF ban over the weekend. Happy reading. Love you all. Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to Texasbella for betaing and Speklez for prereading...**

This Chapter is for one of my friends Nolebucgrl... her E/B's are some of my all time fav's!

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"What are you doing with a picture of my baby sister?" he growls. I just laugh in reply.

"That's between me and her," I say, snatching it from his hand.

"And who are those two girls with her?" he asks.

"She said they are Alice and Rose," I say, grinning.

"That's Alice and Rose?" he shrieks.

"Woah, Em," I say, holding up my hands. "Bella sent me those as a favor to help me with a little problem I was having. Its all taken care of now, so it will be OK."

"We came to see if you wanted to go to the gym with us and play some ball?" Jasper asks.

"Well that explains the basketball shorts and Army muscle t's," I snark. I get up and grab a set for myself. "I'm in, let me change and I will meet you both over there. I just need to lock up my Bella goodies and I will be right there," I smirk.

"See you over there," Jasper says, taking Em's hand and drags him out the door._ I think its time to repay Bella's favor, _I think as I grab my camera and head over to the gym.

~Ch 5~

**BPOV**

I smile when a little over a week after I sent Edward the box, I receive a letter in return. I take it and run up to my room and throw myself on my bed to read it.

_Oh Bella, My Bella/ Muffin,(LOL)_ I shivered when he said my Bella.

_First, __I want to thank you for the care package. The goodies were delicious, and yes I listened __when you said not to share. Man__,__ those two were pretty jealous that I got them all to myself. I savored each and every bite of that yummy goodness._

_Second, I did get your reference to my rank, and Whitman, very nice. You are obviously well read. I like that. It shows me how incredibly smart you are. Plus it was funny to read the double meaning._

_Third, I want to thank you for the warning in your first letter about the second one. I just about had a heart attack at the pictures that fell out of the letter. They, and you, are very beautiful, and they worked like a charm. I did what you asked and left them on my desk "accidentally" and Mallory did go read the letter and look at the pictures. I went back and caught her red handed, so to speak, with them in her hands. She looked extremely jealous when I told her you were my girlfriend. Unfortunately, Em saw one of the pictures you sent, the one of the three of you at the beach, blowing kisses to me, and freaked out. He asked me why I have pictures of you and your friends, and I said that was between me and you._

_I had to hide them because I don't want anyone else to see them. You would be a hot commodity around here if they saw them, and I don't want to share. You are all mine now my pretty girl(evil laugh)._ I laughed, he's so funny. And I shivered again when he called me his. I kind of liked hearing that.

_As for your last letter, I have some questions of my own I'd like to ask. It seems like tradition after the last few letters between us. I know you mentioned your birthday was in September, I was wondering what day? Mine is next month, June 20th, I will be 28. And yes I see the irony that it just so happens to fall on Father's Day__, since I was actually was born on Father's Day, making my Dad a Father. My other question has to do with your friends, tell me about Alice and Rose. I know you said Alice and you grew up together and such, but where does Rose come in? Which one is which in the pictures?_

_So, recap of me before I let you go. I am 27, 28 on June 20th. I was born on Father's Day. I am an only child. I am a Doctor in the Army. I love chocolate chip cookies and double fudge brownies sent by a beautiful girl. I graduated high school and college early before joining the military and went to medical school. I am a Captain in said Army. I have a crazy stalker for a nurse. And last, but not least, I have paperclipped a picture behind this letter. I figured I'd return the favor of one of me__,__so to__ speak, for the ones of you. Feel free to write back anytime__._

_Edward/Captian/Dr. _

I unclipped the picture and my jaw hit the floor. There in my hands was a picture of Em in the middle of two very handsome men. They were all in basketball shorts with Army muscle t's on with their arms draped over each other's shoulders, grinning. The one on Em's left was tall and lanky, with blond hair and blue eyes. My guess was that was Jasper, from what Em had mentioned. And on his right, was a tall man, with reddish brown hair, piercing green eyes, one of which was winking at the camera, and a smile that was a little higher on one side. _So adorable_. Just looking at him made my heart melt. _Edward_. Dr. Feelgood is one sexy man. Tall, about 6' 2", and definately had muscles coming out of the sleeveless tee he was wearing.

I have never seen eyes quite that shade of green before, and don't get me started on the crooked smile. Just seeing it makes me melt on the spot. I would do anything he asked if he smiled at me like that in person. I think I am in very big trouble with this one. I have never felt like this before. Then again, I was so young in high school and college, and just ignored the guys around me. They were just a distraction anyways. I had plans, and no guy would ruin that for me, but now that I was done with school, maybe, just maybe, I could...

I grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

**A/N: So there's the reply. What do you think? I think they are adorable. I wonder what she will say next. Will she comment on the picture he sent? I guess we will see. What should she do to Jasper, or should Alice do something? Should she show the girls the picture of the boys? Is their age gap a big deal? Find out next what I've come up with. Please check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to SexiLexiCullen for betaing and lolo84 for prereading...**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

I unclipped the picture and my jaw hit the floor. There in my hands was a picture of Em in the middle of two very handsome men. They were all in basketball shorts with Army muscle t's on with their arms draped over each other's shoulders, grinning. The one on Em's left was tall and lanky, with blond hair and blue eyes. My guess was that was Jasper, from what Em had mentioned. And on his right, was a tall man, with reddish brown hair, piercing green eyes, one of which was winking at the camera, and a smile that was a little higher on one side. _So adorable_. Just looking at him made my heart melt. _Edward_. Dr. Feelgood is one sexy man. Tall, about 6' 2", and definately had muscles coming out of the sleeveless tee he was wearing.

I have never seen eyes quite that shade of green before, and don't get me started on the crooked smile. Just seeing it makes me melt on the spot. I would do anything he asked if he smiled at me like that in person. I think I am in very big trouble with this one. I have never felt like this before. Then again, I was so young in high school and college, and just ignored the guys around me. They were just a distraction anyways. I had plans, and no guy would ruin that for me, but now that I was done with school, maybe, just maybe, I could...

I grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

~Ch 6~

**EPOV**

"Dr. Cullen?" I look up from the charts I am working on to see her with a huge box in her hands.

"Yes, Mallory?"

"This just came for you. It appears to be from your _girlfriend_." She sneers the word 'girlfriend'. I just grin at her obvious jealousy that I was taken. I get up and take it from her.

"Thank you. It is from my girlfriend," I say, looking at the label. "I wonder what she sent this time?" I wiggle my eyebrows with a lascivious grin. I grab a knife and open the box. There are containers of goodies, a book, magazines and a stack of letters. I throw it all back into the box. After, I go to find Em and Jas since there is stuff in here for them, too.

"Em! Jas!" I call across the quad.

"What's up, Cullen?" Em asks.

I point to the box. "Bella sent goodies. Let's go to my bunk so I can give 'em to you guys."

They follow me to my room where I set the box down on the bed and start taking stuff out. I hand Em a letter addressed to him and a box of goodies that says "Emmett's only!" on the lid. The next stuff out is a letter and a box for "Jasper only". I set my two boxes of treats aside as I take out the magazines and the book. I sort through the magazines, figuring out what goes to who. I hand each stack to the guys and sit down to read my letter.

"Em, who's Alice?" Jasper asks as I open my letter.

"We grew up with her back home. She's Bella's best friend. Alice was the tiny girl in the picture we saw last week," Em says while opening his letter. "Oh, shit! This isn't from Bella. This is from Rose!" Em shrieks. "I bet it's that hot blond from the picture. I wonder how she got my info?"

"I don't know, man. I bet Bella gave both of them our info," Jasper says, picking up his letter to read, while eating his cookies; Em follows suit.

_My Captain/ Dr. Feelgood (giggles)..._

I got tingles reading my Captain. _I wonder if she'd like me to be hers__..._ I shake my head at that thought.

_I'm going to start off this letter with a warning. Please DO NOT eat Jasper's cookies under ANY circumstances. I will just say that revenge is sweet._

Uh-oh. I wonder what she means by that. I guess time will tell. I peek over at Jasper to see him inhaling the cookies. The box is just about empty. Damn. It's like he never ate before.

I look back and keep reading.

_I'm sure you're wondering about the book. It's for you. After all our letters and our double meanings in them, I figured this book would take the cake._

I look over at the title and laugh. It so does. She's right. _The Art of War_. I laugh again. I really like her sense of humor and we seem to have a fair amount in common. I wonder if she has ever read it? I guess that will be one of my next questions for her.

_I appreciate all of the info that you were so forthcoming in giving me. And I will do you one better and return the favor. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Marie is after my grandmother that I never got a chance to meet._ _And, although my name is Isabella, I prefer to be called Bella - just Bella. _

The word "Bella" in Italian means beautiful. I must agree. She is very aptly named.

_My birthday is September 13th, where I will be 20. Christmas is my favorite holiday, although I don't like presents very much. I just like that the family gets together and enjoys each other's company. As you know, Em is my brother. Otherwise we only have our dad, Charlie, left, and I consider Alice my sister. She, like Jasper, lost her parents, only last year._

_I hope you laugh every time I write your "boyfriend" nickname on your letters. I sure laughed when you wrote it back to me. If you recognized the name, then you must be a Motley Crue fan._ _Personally, I like all types of music, from Classical to Metal. My dad likes his old school rock 'n' roll, so I grew up on it. I sure hope you know I don't mean it in a derogatory way, only a joking way. I figured it fit your occupation, and was something I would call a doctor if he was my boyfriend, so I went with it. I sure hope skanks-r-us has backed off. If she hasn't, tell her that your girlfriend said when you get stateside she will come play whack-a-bitch with her to show her who owns your heart._

I just happen to take a drink of water as I read skanks-r-us and whack-a-bitch and spit out my water.

"Hey!" Jasper shouts, wiping the water off his shirt. "What was so funny?"

"Bella's just being funny as usual..." I trail off and go back to my letter.

_As for being well read, I would sure hope so, considering I have a BA in English from UW. (wink) I double majored in English and Social Work. I love the written word very much - from the classics to modern day literature. Just not those Fifty Shades books. Those are utter crap. Every time someone mentions the title, I just cringe. Someone needed to edit the hell out of those before they got published. Even with two BA's and a Masters, I get someone to double check my writing. I mean, come on people. There's such a thing as spell check, and most writing programs have it built in. If there's a red line under it, then its wrong. (giggles) Use the head God gave you. If you don't know what Fifty Shades is, well, ummmmmm, how do I put it . . .? I guess I will just have to be blunt. It's modern day porn for women._

My jaw drops. She sure says things to surprise the hell out of me.

_Men look at it - don't try to deny it - and women read it. Hence, all the rated M and MA fanfiction out there in cyberspace._

_What's fanfiction and where do I find it? _I think. I really can't deny she's wrong. Hell. She sent us Maxim and Playboy. I consider those porn to an extent.

_I have so many other favorites I could tell you about, but I don't want to bore you with them in this letter. Send me back your favs: food, cake, chocolate/vanilla, color, etc. Anything you want to share. I will return the favor in my next letter. And lastly, but certainly not least, what do you want for your birthday? _

_Your Bella/Muffin  
_

_I so don't want to answer that last question. I don't think it's possible, _I think sadly.

"Shit!" I hear Jasper yell, grabbing his stomach and running out of the room. I look at Em and see that he's just as confused as I am, and then I think back to the beginning of Bella's letter.

I wonder . . .

**A/N: So there's the first half of the letters. More to come tomorrow from JPOV and EmPOV. You will see what happens at the end of this ch tomorrow(insert evil laugh here). Leave me love. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 13 fics. Love you all, Kim**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to SexiLexiCullen for betaing and lolo84 for prereading...**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

_I have so many other favorites I could tell you about, but I don't want to bore you with them in this letter. Send me back your favs: food, cake, chocolate/vanilla, color, etc. Anything you want to share. I will return the favor in my next letter. And lastly, but certainly not least, what do you want for your birthday?_

_Your Bella/Muffin  
_

_I so don't want to answer that last question. I don't think it's possible, _I think sadly.

"Shit!" I heard Jasper yell, grabbing his stomach and running out the room. I look at Em and see that he's just as confused as I am, and then I think back to the beginning of Bella's letter.

I wonder . . .

~Ch 7~

**EmPOV**

I took the box of cookies and the letter from Edward, and then I settled in. I ripped open the letter only to see that it wasn't Bella's handwriting. I checked the envelope again and saw my name, so I went back to read.

_Emmett,_

_I know you don't know me, but I feel like I know you. I am Rosalie Hale, and I am one of Bella's best friends. I met Bella and Alice at UW where I studied. I am 22 with a BA in sports medicine._

_I always knew Bella sent you letters and baked goods. But after seeing her this last month sending stuff to three of you, I asked her if I could help. She gave me all of your info and told me to have fun. I guess she knew that we would have a lot in common, and would have a ton to talk about._

_I will just say I was very happy she gave me you to write, especially when I saw the picture Edward sent of all of you. I love me a man in uniform. I think what you, Jasper, and Edward do is very noble. I also wanted to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart._

_Feel free to reply to this letter. I am staying with Alice at her house. Ask me anything you'd like. I'd love to get to know you. For now, I will tell you a little about me._

_I am 5'10" and blonde with blue eyes. I love sports and video games. And I am one hell of a mechanic. Let me know if you ever need your oil checked (wink). Or, if you get your dipstick stuck (giggles)._

I looked up when Edward laughed.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted, wiping the water off his shirt. "What was so funny?"

"Bella's just being funny as usual..." He trailed off, and I went back to my letter.

_I'd really love to hear back from you._

_Rose_

I thought back to the picture that Bella sent Edward. Rose has to be the tall blonde that was standing next to Bella. If I remember correctly, she was fuckhot. I think I will definitely be writing her back.

"Shit!" I heard Jasper yell, grabbing his stomach and running out of the room. I looked at Edward and saw that he was just as confused as I was.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" I asked. Edward just looked back at the letter and started to laugh so hard he couldn't breathe.

"That's my girl. Oh, revenge is sweet indeed, my Bella."

I looked at him quizzically._ My Bella? _What. The. Fuck? When the fuck did that happen?

**JPOV**

I snatched the cookies and letter from Edward so fast, I almost dropped the box. I dove into them like they were going to be my last meal. I already had over half the box gone before I even got to the letter. I ripped it open and began to read.

_Jasper,_

_Bella gave me your name and stuff. She said we have a lot in common. I lost my parents last year in a car crash. Luckily, I grew up here in Forks with Bella and her family, so I know I am not alone in this world, even though I lost the two most important people in my life. I was sad that they weren't here to see that Bella, Rose and I graduated last month. I graduated with my BA in fashion merchandising from UW. Now, I have some designs I am working on that will hopefully be shown to potential buyers._

_I know from Edward's letter that you saw the picture of Bella, Rose and I at the beach. I designed and made the bathing suits you saw us wearing._

I thought back to seeing the picture. Alice was very tiny compared to the other two. She was maybe 5 feet tall with black hair and blue eyes. Remembering her face and body had me thinking. I'd definitely do her. My stomach was starting to hurt. I looked into the box to see all of the cookies gone.

Edward was laughing so hard, he spit water out of his mouth at me.

"Hey!" I shouted, wiping the water off my shirt. "What was so funny?"

"Bella's just being funny as usual..." He trailed off; I went back to my letter.

_I am 20 years old and I love to fish. SMH. Don't ask (giggles). One day I will tell you why. For now, feel free to write me back and tell me more about yourself. All Bella disclosed was that we shared losing our parents._

_Alice_

_P.S. Bella said revenge is sweet, and payback's a bitch._

My stomach was really starting to bother me. It was making all sorts of rumbling and gurgling sounds.

"Shit!" I yelled, grabbing my stomach and running out of the room. I ran for the nearest bathroom before my stomach exploded. After thirty minutes, Edward and Em came knocking on the door.

"Jasper, you in there?" Em asked.

I just groaned in reply as my stomach had stopped me from saying anything more.

"Do I need to come in there and check you out?" Edward questioned, sounding concerned.

"No!" I shouted, feeling embarrassed. I heard muffled words on the other side of the door.

"I'll be right back, Jasper. I have a phone call to make," Edward said before I heard him walk away.

_I wonder who he's going to call?_

**A/N: Dun dun dun. I wonder who he's going to call? HEHE So what do you think of what Alice and Rose had to say? Up next - the phone call... Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my 13 other fics. Love Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to Texasbella for betaing and lolo84 and Speklez for prereading...**

_~Previously...JPOV~_

"I'll be right back, Jasper. I have a phone call to make," Edward said before I heard him walk away.

_I wonder who he's going to call?_

~Ch 8~

**EPOV**

"That's my girl. Oh, revenge is sweet indeed, my Bella." I see Em look at me while tilting his head sideways, like he's trying to figure something out.

I pick up Bella's letter to reread it. Her words always make me smile. I realize after reading it again that about thirty minutes have passed since Jasper ran out of here. I look up at Em. He looks like he's rereading Rose's letter while eating his cookies.

"Hey Em?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Jas' been gone for, like, a half an hour. We need to go check on him. Something could be really wrong with him," I state.

"Alright, let's go find him," he says, getting up and following me out the door. The first place I walk is to the bathroom. The way he bolted out of there, I am betting that was his destination.

I knock on the door as Em calls out, "Jasper, you in there?" We only hear a groan in reply. Now I'm really starting to worry and my doctor instincts start kicking in.

"Do I need to come in there and check you out?" I inquire.

"No!" he shouts. I look at Em seriously ready to break down the door.

"Em," I whisper, "I need Bella's number, and I need it now!" I hiss. "I'm starting to worry what she put in those cookies."

"She wouldn't put anything in them harmful to him, that's just not her," he says in defense of his little sister.

"I know she wouldn't, but I need to find out what she did so I can give him something to help him, he sounds like he's in pain."

"Fine. It's 360-555-7030," he huffs.

"I'll be right back, Jasper. I have a phone call to make," I say loudly through the door as I turn and walk to the medical tent to make the call. I pick up the phone and dial, too concerned about Jasper to realize what I am actually doing, until I hear a sweet voice.

"_Hello?" _

"Isabella Marie Swan?" I ask in a demanding voice, my nerves suddenly turning me into a prick of a jokester.

"_Who should I say is calling?"_ she asks meekly as I try to hold in my snickers.

"Well, I have a patient who ate some cookies and is very sick," I hear her gasp on the other end.

"_Edward,"_ she says in a whisper. _"So..."_ she trails off,_ "Jasper ate the cookies huh?"_

"Yeah, he did, and now he's been in the bathroom," I check my watch, "for about forty-five minutes. What exactly did you put in them?"

"_I made them with some castor oil, don't worry, he'll be fine as soon as he's cleaned out," _she snickers. _"I warned him paybacks a bitch."_

"Oh Bella, my Bella," I say, shaking my head, trying not to laugh. "Castor oil?" I ask to make sure I heard her right.

"_Yep," _she laughs. _"He won't lie to me again."_

"No one is going to lie to you from now on, my Bella." Her breathing hitches at the end of my sentence. "Not if you're gonna do something like that to them."

"_Then its a good deterrent for you and Em,"_ she laughs and it sounds breathless. _"I don't like dishonesty. I want someone to tell me the truth, even if it hurts."_

"I will always be honest with you," I reply.

"_That's all I ask,"_ she states. "_Just give him some pepto and he will be fine tomorrow."_

"I will."

"_So has skanks-r-us backed off?" _she asks. _Speak of the devil and she shall appear,_ I think, as Mallory walks in and leers at me.

"Sorry Muffin, that's a negative."

"_So she's there now? If so, put me on speaker,"_ she says.

"She sure is, Baby." I put the phone on speaker knowing she's gonna make Mallory jealous.

"_Mmmmmm, Dr. Feelgood," _she purrs.

"Oh God, Baby, call me Dr. Feelgood again and we might have a not so small problem."

"_Oh if you keep talking to me all turned on like that, we will have a major problem 'cause I'm not there with you to take care of said not so small problem myself. And let me tell you, I know how big that not so small problem is. God, I miss you," _she breathes heavily down the line.

"I know my Bella, me too, Baby. I can't wait to come home to you and hold you in my arms."

"_Mmmmmm, you're strong arms wrapped around me..." _I'm so glad I was sitting at my desk, it was helping to hide my major hard on at hearing her say those things to me.

"We can do this Baby, only fifteen more months then I will be back home in your arms." I hear her take a deep breath on the other end of the line, and let it out slowly.

"_I know, Edward, it's just so hard being away from you."_

"For me too, Love."

"_Now that I have you on the phone, I do have a question for you."_

"You know you can ask me anything, Baby."

"_What do you want for your birthday?"_

"You, only you," I answer honestly.

"_Then you've got me, how about we skype? Now that I'm out of school I have more free time, when I'm not looking for a job."_

"OK Baby, whatever you want."

"_Email me closer to the twentieth and we will schedule a time. Just make sure you are alone,"_ she says, stressing her point for our audience. _"I don't want an audience if we happen to get carried away with each other."_ I just groan hearing what she was insinuating.

"You are so mean to me, Baby," I huff and she breaks out into laughter.

"_I'll make it up to you when I see you."_

"Promise?" I ask, sounding hopeful.

"_That's a promise, and a threat, Captain."_

"Oh God, Bella. You are going to be the death of me."

"_But what a way to go," _she laughs out. _"Now, go back and give Jasper some pepto and then get some paper and a pen and write me back. Your letters are the highlight of my week."_

"Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets."

"_I love hearing you call me yours," _she breathes.

"You are mine in every sense of the word," I respond.

"_Body and soul," _she replies.

"Goodbye, my Bella."

"_Stay safe, my Edward."_

"I will Baby, I have you to come home to."

"_Take me off speakerphone, Babe, I wanna give you a proper goodbye,"_ she laughs as I click the speakerphone button again. _"Did she buy it?" _she laughs into the phone. I look over at Mallory to see her looking jealous as hell.

"Oh yeah, my Bella."

"_Good. No one fucks with me and my friends."_

"After those pictures you sent me, all I have to say is oh yeah."

"_Liked those did you?" _she giggles.

"Oh yeah, and I will stop myself now from saying how much."

"_Why is that?" _she asks saucily.

"Cause then I will have a not so small situation to deal with again."

"_Again huh?"_

"Oh yeah. I needed a cold shower last time. A very cold shower." I grin thinking about what I did in said shower after seeing those pictures.

"_Oh you naughty, naughty boy."_

"Yeah, but I am _your_ naughty, naughty boy," I say honestly. Hearing her is so much better than reading her words. She is perfect. The phone is suddenly ripped out of my hands.

"What the fuck is going on, Bells?" Em shouts into the receiver. He listens for a minute before his face and breathing calm down.

"Oh, OK then. I will call you when I can. I love you. too," he says then hands me back the phone. "Now say goodbye and let's get back to Jas, you've been on the phone over twenty minutes and he's still in there."

"Fine," I grumble at him. I put the phone back up to my ear, "Goodbye, Baby, I'll miss you."

"_I'll talk to you soon, Captain."_

"You will be the death of me, my Bella," I answer. She laughs out her reply.

"_But oh what a way to go," _she giggles.

"I agree, what a way to go."

"_I hope to hear from you soon."_

"I will write you soon, Baby. Talk to you then."

"_Bye," _she says sadly.

"Bye," I breathe and hang up. I grab some medicine and a bottle of water for Jasper and head back to the bathroom to fix him back up.

**A/N: So now you know who he calls. What do you think of what was said? Did you agree with her revenge? What do you think will happen next? Up next- BPOV. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to texasbella for betaing and lolo84 and Speklez for prereading...**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"You will be the death of me, my Bella," I answer. She laughs out her reply.

"_But oh what a way to go," _she giggles.

"I agree, what a way to go."

"_I hope to hear from you soon."_

"I will write you soon, Baby. Talk to you then."

"_Bye," _she says sadly.

"Bye," I breathe and hang up. I grab some medicine and a bottle of water for Jasper and head back to the bathroom to fix him back up.

~Ch 9~

**BPOV**

Here I am, having a nice dream about my Captain, when my phone rings. Suffice it to say, I am shocked when I realize who's on the other line, Captain Cullen. His voice oozes sexy. We talk and laugh and before I know it, we have given a show to skanks-r-us and the reality of what was said, and the words he was saying, start to hit home. I don't think he was totally playing to the crowd.

And when he mentioned what he wanted for his birthday... _swoon_. I know something else I am going to get him, but he won't know it 'til it shows up. I just have to figure out how to pull it off. I get pulled from my thoughts as a voice I haven't heard in a while comes on and sounds pissed.

"_What the fuck is going on, Bells?"_ Em shouts.

"Dammit Em, calm down!" I yell back. "Now listen, you need to back the fuck off. I am a grown ass woman and can make my own decisions. Whatever is going on, or not going on, between Edward and I is our business and not yours. I will write to you later and explain what's going on," I say, a little calmer after my initial rant.

"_Oh, OK then. I will call you when I can,"_ he says.

"I love you, Em."

"_I love you, too,_" he says, handing the phone back to Edward and I hear him as he says, _"Now say goodbye and let's get back to Jas, you've been on the phone over twenty minutes and he's still in there."_

"_Fine,"_ he grumbles at Em, _"Goodbye, Baby, I'll miss you."_

"I'll talk to you soon, Captain," I purr.

"_You will be the death of me, my Bella,"_ he says as I laugh.

"But oh what a way to go," I giggle.

"_I agree, what a way to go."_

"I hope to hear from you soon."

"_I will write you soon, Baby. Talk to you then."_

"Bye," I say sadly.

"_Bye,"_ he says and I hang up. I must have been very preoccupied with the phone call and missed hearing the feet on the stairs and people entering my room. I feel the bed dip, and arms wrap around me. I didn't even notice I was crying 'til I felt a tiny hand wipe away the tears.

"Shhhh Bells, why you crying?" Rose asks.

"Edward, Em," is all I can get out before they hold me tighter.

"We know you miss Em, Bella," Alice says, kissing my cheek.

"Wait? Did you just say Edward?" Rose asks and I just nod in response.

"Why did they call?" Alice inquires.

"Ummmmmm," I mumble, "I might, or might not, have laced Jasper's batch of cookies with castor oil and they gave him the runs," I giggle. "Edward called to find out what made him sick so he could treat him, then skanks-r-us came in while we were on the phone and we might or might not have had a very naughty conversation on speakerphone, then Em came and yelled, and made us get off of the phone..."

"Woah, woah, woah... hold the phone," Rose interrupts. "Who or what the hell is skanks-r-us, and what do you mean you might or might not have been having a naughty conversation with Edward?" I take a deep breath and ready myself for this story.

"Remember those pictures we took at the beach?" they nod in response. "Well those were because of skanks-r-us. Edward told me in a letter that his nurse wouldn't take no for an answer, and was bugging him. So I did what either one of you would do, I sent him two letters, one explained that I would act like his girlfriend and get her off of his back. I included the pics of us at the beach and a dirty letter for him to leave out for her to find. He did, and it worked. Then when he called me, he let me know she walked in so I told him to put me on speakerphone and we talked to each other. Before we got off, and throughout our entire conversation, he called me his Bella, Baby and Love, not to mention all the flirting and me calling him a naughty boy, and he says he's _my_ naughty boy," I huff out. "I think he likes me as much as I'm starting to like him. He makes me all tingly, and feel gooey inside. And his voice, _gah_!"

"Well?" Alice says.

"Hisvoice-makesmeallwetandsquishy," I mumble quietly.

"What was that Isabella Marie Swan?" I cross my arms and huff.

"I said, his voice makes me all wet and squishy, he's just so sexy and hot. And the way he was talking to me...the things he was saying, it was like he wasn't really playing for the audience, it was like he meant every word he said."

"How do you know he didn't?"

"Oh Alice," I sigh. "Probably because he's a twenty-seven, about to be twenty-eight, year old man. What does he want with a nineteen, almost twenty year old?"

"You stop that shit, and you stop it right now!" Rose shouts, making me jump. "I have a feeling just from what you said he was calling you on the phone, that he meant every word to you. I have a feeling he wants to play doctor with you, Bella." We all burst out laughing.

"I'd be his patient any day," I say, turning beet red and stomping my feet. I have to change the subject before I explode. "Ladies, I need your help..."

**A/N: So there you have her take on what happened. What do you think she need their help with? Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to texasbella for betaing and lolo84 and Speklez for prereading...**

**This chapter is for TwiSagaLover who made me practically cry with the sweet words she said to me.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"You stop that shit, and you stop it right now!" Rose shouts, making me jump. "I have a feeling just from what you said he was calling you on the phone, that he meant every word to you. I have a feeling he wants to play doctor with you, Bella." We all burst out laughing.

"I'd be his patient any day," I say, turning beet red and stomping my feet. I have to change the subject before I explode. "Ladies, I need your help..."

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"_I hope to hear from you soon."_

"I will write you soon, Baby. Talk to you then."

"_Bye," _she says sadly.

"Bye," I breathe and hang up. I grab some medicine and a bottle of water for Jasper and head back to the bathroom to fix him back up.

~Ch 10~

**EPOV**

Here I am at 27 years old, about to be 28, and I am kind of scared shitless. My best friend is walking next to me, being very quiet, and if you know him, quiet is not who he is, or what he does. I just wish I knew what he was thinking.

I know him walking in on my conversation with his baby sister was bad, and a kind of not so innocent one to boot, but I just wish I knew where he stood about all this. I just keep right on walking to give Jasper his medicine so he could go rest and recover from the payback from his stupidity.

"My baby sister, Edward?" I stop walking and look him in the eye.

"Yes, your baby sister. I really like her."

"And what about what I heard walking in? Is there any truth to what was said?"

"We have been getting to know each other and from what I already know about her, I really like her. She's smart, funny, quirky, full of surprises and beautiful... inside and out. I am honored to be her friend, and would be ecstatic for any more than that. But that will be up to her to decide. I am in this however she wants me. Friend, lover, more." Emmett growls at the word 'lover' and I flinch.

"More?" he asks.

"Maybe someday down the road. I just wanna enjoy the ride to get there. For now, we are just getting to know each other, if something more happens in the future, it happens and I am all for finding out."

"So now you are?"

"Friends getting to know one another, and if that ever changes, one of us will talk to you."

"Just remember, she's my baby sister, and as such, deserves respect."

"Not just because she's your sister does she deserve it, but all women do. I always treat a lady with respect whether I know them or not. Bella's no exception. I will treat her with the same respect as any woman in my life that I treasure."

"Dude, did you just say treasure?" he snickers. "What are you, a chick now?" I hit him in the arm.

"I am not a chick. A man can use those words and still not be considered a chick, especially when he's talking about an amazing woman whom he's trying to get to know."

"What about the age difference?"

"Eight years is really no big deal. Especially since we both have our degrees and graduated early. We are both more mature than people our own age, Em. Age is just a number anyways. Its about the person, not their age."

"I guess I can see where you are coming from. Bella is very mature for her age, this prank on Jasper notwithstanding. She hates liars, and he lied, so she taught him a lesson he won't soon forget." We both laugh.

"Even with witnessing this payback, I would never lie to her anyways. I have more respect for her, and myself, than that." He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

"I will warn you once, and only once. Hurt _her_, friend or no friend, I will hurt _you_."

"No warning necessary, Em. I won't hurt her. I care about her too much to ever want to see pain on her face."

"Good, now let's go fix Jas up. I sure hope he learned his lesson. You don't fuck with Bella."

"I think we all learned that, Em," I say as we finish the walk to the bathroom to give Jas the medicine. As I help sort Jas out, my thoughts keep turning to what Bella might have up her sleeve for my birthday.

**A/N: So there you have the confrontation. How did it go? Up next- the girls are up to something. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to texasbella for betaing and lolo84 and Speklez for prereading...**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"Good, now let's go fix Jas up. I sure hope he learned his lesson. You don't fuck with Bella."

"I think we all learned that, Em," I say as we finish the walk to the bathroom to give Jas the medicine. As I help sort Jas out, my thoughts keep turning to what Bella might have up her sleeve for my birthday.

~Ch 11~

**BPOV**

The last few weeks have flown by with a flurry of letters between me and Edward. I still can't get over the fact that we have so much in common, even with the age gap. Now here I stand, sending off the package for Edward's birthday. I am nervous about the contents, but I think it will be well received. At least I hope so.

**EmPOV**

"Swan!" I hear a voice shout from across the mess hall. I stand up and go to where the voice came from.

"Yes Sir?" I ask as he hands me a very large box marked 'fragile' in my sister's writing.

"Thank you, Sir," I say, walking away. I check the label, knowing that Bells has been sending all of her mail to Edward, so this shocks me. I see something else written on the box near the label, _Do Not Open Near Edward_. What the hell does that mean? I take the box back to my bunk and open it. On top of a pile of stuff is a letter addressed to me saying- _Read Me First_. I grab it out and open it up to see what it says.

_Brother Bear,_

_I know you haven't heard from me much in the last few weeks, and I know you are probably hurt about this, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I could tell from the tone of your voice a few weeks ago you are hurt and/or pissed about my possible relationship with Edward. And I want you to know that I am happy with this turn of events. I know I have never really dated, but that's cause I was waiting for someone special._

_I know you are just trying to look out for me, and I love you for it. But you know as well as I do that Edward's a good man. I know he's your friend and all, but I really care about him. I am 19 years old and am a grown ass woman. I graduated with my Masters in only three years and can do as I wish. I worked my ass off to finish early, ignoring everything but school, and I just want you on my side with all this. I love you and want your support._

_Now as for the rest of the stuff in the box, I need your help. As you know, Edward's birthday is in a few days. I hope I sent this early enough that you have time to do this for me. I have baked and vacuum sealed a cake in pieces, and sent you a tub of what was frozen icing. I froze it so I hope it didn't melt in the box, knowing how 'hot as fuck' the desert gets. I sent all the supplies to assemble it, icing, candles, plastic knives, paper plates, the whole shebang. While Edward and I Skype, I need you and Jas to assemble the cake and put the candles on it. I also sent you his present from me. You are not, under any circumstances, to open it, its for him only. On the bottom, are packages for you and Jasper from the girls._

_Please help me pull this off for him Em, I know he hasn't had a birthday cake or presents in three years, and I wanna do this for him. He's told me about how busy his parents are and stuff. I just want to make this birthday special for him. Please Em, do this not just for him, but do this for me._

_Love,_

_Bells_

_P.S. I baked you a special batch of your favorite brownies in the box from Rose._

_P.P.S. They don't have Jasper's special ingredient in them. *snickers*_

I pull out the rest of the stuff to see everything she said she sent, and then two boxes on the bottom with Jasper's and my name on them. Thank God Father's Day and his birthday is tomorrow. I don't think the cake would last long if I had to wait any longer. If you've ever had her baked goods, you'd know what I meant. Time to go find Jasper and get all this sorted out for tomorrow. I sure hope this all works out, considering this will be the first time they lay eyes on each other, in person so to speak. Tomorrow will prove to be an interesting day to say the least.

**A/N: So there you have the set up. Will he be surprised? Find out what happens for his birthday next. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to texasbella for betaing and lolo84 and Speklez for prereading...**

_~Previously...EmPOV~_

I pull out the rest of the stuff to see everything she said she sent, and then two boxes on the bottom with Jasper's and my name on them. Thank God Father's Day and his birthday is tomorrow. I don't think the cake would last long if I had to wait any longer. If you've ever had her baked goods, you'd know what I meant. Time to go find Jasper and get all this sorted out for tomorrow. I sure hope this all works out, considering this will be the first time they lay eyes on each other, in person so to speak. Tomorrow will prove to be an interesting day to say the least.

~Ch 12~

**BPOV**

Here I am at 6am, pacing my room. I am so nervous about today. It's June 20th. I've already brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a ponytail and made breakfast, that I couldn't eat. _What the hell am I doing?_ He isn't interested in me, like I am interested in him. I mean I'm _me_, and he's _him_. He's smart, funny and so damn beautiful, what would he want with plain me? All I can do is walk back and forth, and doubt. _Did he mean everything he's said? Does he really like me? Was he just playing up because of Mallory?_ My thoughts are cut off with my Skype ringing. I take a deep breath and pull my laptop into my lap and scoot back against my headboard and answer.

The screen fills with a grainy image and I can't help but grin when I see the face on the other side.

"Edward," I breathe.

"Hi Baby," he grins. I let out the breath I am holding. Maybe he did mean them.

"Happy Birthday."

"It is now."

"Why?"

"Cause I get to see my girl."

"Your girl huh?" I ask. "You sure?" He just gives me a crooked grin in reply while nodding his head 'yes'.

"God you're beautiful," he blurts out. I hear him chuckle when he realizes I must be fifty shades of red and I cover my face. "Hey! No covering up. It's my birthday and I wanna see my girl. That's all I wanted for my birthday, to see you."

**EPOV**

She really is all I wanted for my birthday. There could never be anything better than her. She's sitting in what I can only guess is her room, against her headboard, wearing what looks to be a pair of Army sweats and one of Em's Army t-shirts, since it says Swan on it. I know she is a Swan too, and I have nothing to worry about, but I just wish she was wearing a shirt that said Cullen and not Swan. She's _my_ girl. _Wow, possessive much?_ I think. Of her, absolutely. I hear her door open and hear voices.

"We came to wish Edward a Happy Birthday, you don't mind, do you Bells?" a female voice asks.

"Come ask him yourself girls," she giggles waving them over to the bed. The screen fills with two more women on either side of my girl.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," they say simultaneously.

"Thanks ladies."

"I'm Alice," quips a tiny woman with black hair.

"So, you are the infamous Alice I've heard so much about."

"And I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose."

"Hi Rose, you are the one who has Em all tied up in knots," I laugh. I see Bella sitting there grinning and looking over my shoulder, as she shakes her head yes. I see and hear all the girls start singing happy birthday and I jump out of my seat when a cake with lit candles is shoved in my face. I look behind me to see Em and Jas holding a cake and singing with the girls. I look back and forth between the girls and the guys grinning from ear to ear.

"What the?" I ask when they are done singing.

"Dude, blow out all these candles or someone's gonna have to go get a fire extinguisher," Em bellows.

"Make a wish, Captain," Bella says, grinning at me. I close my eyes and make my wish, although as of now, it seems like it has already come true.

**A/N: So here's part one of the birthday, stay tuned for part two! What do you think? What could be in her present? Find out next! Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**Thanks to texasbella for betaing and lolo84 and Speklez for prereading...**

**You can all thank Mathisson for this early update. She BEGGED me for it!**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"Make a wish, Captain," Bella says, grinning at me. I close my eyes and make my wish, although as of now, it seems like it has already come true.

~Ch 13~

**BPOV**

I see his eyes close, then he blows out all 28 candles in one breath. He opens his eyes, looks at me and grins.

"What did you wish for Captain?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." He winks.

"Mmmmhmmmm, just keep all your secrets, Dr. Cullen," I tease.

"Oh, I will, don't worry your pretty little head off," he retorts and the girls crack up next to me.

"You're right Bells, he's funny," Rose says, laughing. I see Em and Jasper cut the cake and hand a piece to Edward.

"Am I gonna regret eating this Bella?" Jasper asks.

"Nope, I baked it for Edward, and he didn't lie to me, so its safe. And just remember Jasper, that was just a warning, I will do something worse if you ever lie to me again," I say, looking him right in the eye. He visibly gulps and cringes.

"Warning taken, Bella. I won't ever lie to you again. My stomach still gets queasy just looking at a cookie," he says, taking a bite of the cake. "But this is good, thanks for sharing."

"Thank the birthday boy, this is all for him."

"If you think about it that way Baby, then my mom should be having the party right now," Edward says as we all laugh.

"I guess so," I say, "but then who would get the present I sent?" Em hands him his present.

"Can I open this with everyone here?"

"Everything is fine to open, except for the envelope in the bottom, Babe." He rips open the paper and tears into the box. He pulls out the first shirt and reads it.

"Dr. Feelgood, nice," he laughs and pulls out the next one, "Oh Captain, MY Captain," he reads off, we all laugh as Em huffs at the title.

"Oh get over it Em," I say, grinning.

"But he's a higher rank," he whines.

"So?"

"But we joined at the same time."

"But he's a doctor, and you aren't," I point out as Edward pulls out the last shirt and reads it.

"Damn straight I am!" he shouts as he rips off his Army tee. Rose, Alice and I groan when he pulls off his shirt. You can clearly see his six pack abs and fuckhot biceps as the shirt comes off. _Bella's Captain_, is proudly adorned across his chest as he pulls on the last one I sent.

"OK, I'm out of here," Em says, "I don't need to see Edward stripping."

"I'm with you man," Jasper says to Em as they high five each other.

"We're gonna go too," Alice says, getting up. She turns to the screen, "Happy Birthday again, Edward. It was nice to officially meet you."

"It really was," Rose reiterates.

"It was nice to meet you ladies, too," he says, giving them his crooked smile. "I don't think there is any better way to have celebrated my birthday than with all of you." The girls give a collective 'awwwww' as they look to the guys in the background.

"Now go write us some letters boys," Alice orders Jasper and Emmett.

"Whatever you say Tink," Em teases as he grins at her.

"Really Em? My childhood nickname? I'm a grown ass woman now if you hadn't noticed," Alice gripes as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh I've seen Tink, I just can't think of you any other way."

"You better not," Jasper growls out. I just grin at Edward and he winks at me.

"And you better keep your eyes off my Rosie," Em says to Jasper.

"Hey!" Rose shouts. "I can talk to whoever I want, you don't own me Emmett Michael Swan!" Oh shit! Rose is pissed. No one tells her what to do and gets away with it.

"Oh shit! She three named you, Em," Jasper says through his laughter.

"Alright everyone, can I please have some time with my girl? It's almost time to get off," Edward says to the group.

"Get off?" I snicker as Edward's head snaps in my direction and he turns a slight shade of pink. "Are you blushing, Baby?" I laugh.

"Uh, no," he says squirming in his seat. I wonder why he's squirming. Either he's embarrassed, or... _oh my_. He's turned on by that thought. I can't wait to see what he does when he opens the envelope. I giggle at that thought. _Oh this is gonna be so good!_

**A/N: So there you have part 2! Part 3 to come tomorrow! HEHE I'm so mean! I know! Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by Texasbella.**

**This chapter is for Watermelonsmellinfellon for making me smile, when I wanted to cry from a nasty review.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"Alright everyone, can I please have some time with my girl? It's almost time to get off," Edward says to the group.

"Get off?" I snicker as Edward's head snaps in my direction and he turns a slight shade of pink. "Are you blushing, Baby?" I laugh.

"Uh, no," he says squirming in his seat. I wonder why he's squirming. Either he's embarrassed, or..._oh my_. He's turned on by that thought. I can't wait to see what he does when he opens the envelope. I giggle at that thought. _Oh this is gonna be so good!_

~Ch 14~

**EPOV**

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Did I just say that out loud?_ The thought of alone time with my girl turned me the fuck on. Flashes of those fuckhot pictures are making my little problem, not so little. Thank God I am sitting down and my lap is under my desk so no one can see the problem hiding under my desk.

I see the girls leave and give a sigh of relief when I hear her bedroom door close and I look behind me to see the guys walk out of the tent. I look back to the screen and see my girl grinning at me.

"Hi Baby," I breathe.

"Hello back, Captain."

"Thank you for making me a cake, Love."

"I just baked it. Em and Jasper were in charge of assembling it."

"But how did you make it so it didn't melt in this heat?" She just laughs.

"I remember you talking about the heat there, so I froze all the parts, and vacuum sealed the pieces so they wouldn't melt."

"You are so smart, Baby." She brushes her ponytail over her shoulder.

"It was nothing, Babe."

"And I absolutely love the shirts." I point to the one I'm wearing, "Especially this one. Makes me feel wanted, like I belong to you."

"I like seeing my name on you," she blushes at her statement.

"Now, just to get my name on you," I wink at her. I hear a throat clear behind me so I turn to see who it is. Lt. Mallory, _oh joy._

"May I help you Mallory?" Her eyes flick down to my shirt.

"Just wanted to see if you needed a _hand_ with anything?" she says as her eyes flick to my lap.

"Oh fuck no," I hear coming from the computer. "Move to the side, Baby," Bella practically yells. I slide my chair to the side and smirk at what is about to go down.

"Hey skanks-r-us, that fuckhot man you are ogling is taken! Read his shirt. Mine! Now back the fuck off, or when I see you, I will claw your eyes out so you can never look at my fuckhot man again. Got it?" Bella asks. Lauren's jaw drops at what was just said.

"Uhhhhhh," she mumbles.

"The next word out of your mouth better be yes, or not only will I have Edward report your behavior, but when you get stateside, I will come play whack-a-bitch with you. And let me tell you, Emmett is my brother, so I have been trained well." Lauren just laughs at her.

"Oh please, you look like you couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Looks can be deceiving. I am a black belt in jujitsu, and can take Em down without breaking a sweat. So trust me, a skank like you will be a piece of cake. Now run along, you are not wanted, nor needed, so fuckoff and let me get back to celebrating my man's birthday with him," she says, effectively dismissing Lauren. I just stare at my girl with awe.

"I love you," I breathe, staring her in the eye. She takes a deep breath and replies.

"I love you, too," she says just as quietly and I hear a huff behind me as Lauren storms off, knowing she's lost.

"You do know that wasn't just for show, right Baby? I meant every word."

"Mine, only mine," she breathes. "You really mean it?"

"I am yours, only yours. As you can see by me wearing this shirt claiming me as _your _Captain. I hope you are mine, only mine as well. I just, as of yet, haven't put my name on you somewhere." She giggles.

"You plan on marking me in some way? Making me yours, as you are mine?"

"Oh yeah, I plan on putting my name all over that beautiful body."

"Speaking of..." she trails off. "Why don't you grab that envelope and open it for me." I grab it and unseal it. I pull out the contents and look between the screen and the pictures in my hand with my mouth wide open. Bella sees my face and laughs so hard she's having a hard time breathing.

"Baby?" I ask.

"Happy Birthday, my love."

"A most happy birthday indeed," I grin, staring at pictures of my girl in almost next to nothing. I have to adjust myself, so I find myself once again squirming in my seat. I hear her giggling at me, so I look into her eyes.

"You OK, Baby?"

"I will be as soon as we get off." This just causes her to laugh harder at me. I huff in reply.

"You know what I meant, my love."

"Oh I know alright. You are gonna get off, as soon as we get off." I check the time, and see that we have to go. I really don't want to hang up, but rules are rules.

"I'm sorry, Baby, but we have to get off. Time's up."

"Awwwwww," she pouts.

"I know, my love, I know. I don't wanna let you go either," I say sadly.

"Then don't."

"I won't, you are mine now."

"Yours, only yours," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Mine, only mine. I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too," she chokes out as a tear escapes.

"Expect a letter soon Baby. We will be in a blackout again, so check your mail."

"OK, stay safe Baby."

"Always am. Goodbye, my love."

"Bye," she breathes as I disconnect the call.

**A/N: So there you have the rest of his birthday. What do you think? Did you like what was said? What do you think about the I love you's? Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This ch was beta'd by Texasbella and was pre-read by Speklez. **

**This ch is dedicated to flamingpen18 and her daughter Watermelonsmellinfellon for supporting me when I doubted myself.**

**Warning: Tissues might be required!**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"I know, my love, I know. I don't wanna let you go either," I say sadly.

"Then don't."

"I won't, you are mine now."

"Yours, only yours," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Mine, only mine. I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too," she chokes out as a tear escapes.

"Expect a letter soon Baby. We will be in a blackout again, so check your mail."

"OK, stay safe Baby."

"Always am. Goodbye, my love."

"Bye," she breathes as I disconnect the call.

**BPOV**

After the call is disconnected, I burst into full blown sobs. Well I guess that conversation just answered all my questions. _He loves me_. I wrap my arms around my stomach to try and hold myself together, but fail miserably when I am crying so hard the bed is shaking. I hear feet thundering up the stairs and my door flies open.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Rose shouts as she runs for me and wraps me into her arms.

"Hhhee haad tooo gooooo," I sob out.

"Oh honey," Alice coos. "Did he open the envelope?" I nod my head as my response since I'm still bawling my eyes out.

"Well?" Rose demands.

"His eyes about popped out of his head, and his jaw hit the floor when he saw them," I get out between sobs.

"That's good isn't it?" Alice asks. "So why are you crying?"

"He...he..." I sob. "Said... he... lovesssss...meeeee," I cry harder.

"Oh Bella, isn't that a good thing?" Rose says, holding me tighter. I feel Alice wrap her arms around me too and squeeze me hard.

"But why would he love me? I'm nothing special, a nobody. He's him, a doctor, gorgeous, smart, funny. Even that skanky nurse he works with wants him. What would he want with me?"

"The right question, Bells, is why would he not love you? You are smart, beautiful inside and out, kind, funny, compassionate, and an all around good person. You don't really see yourself clearly. You need to be as confident in yourself, as you are about your studies. I mean look at all you have accomplished. You graduated high school early, then you went to a good college and not only got your AA and BA, but you also got your Masters in only three years. If you can't see how absolutely amazing you are, we need to get your eyes checked so you can see what we see," Rose passionately says.

"That, and you had the balls to do that fashion show for him on film, and let me tell you, not many women would have the balls to send those kinds of pictures to a man, let alone a man stuck in a desert who's been there for as long as he has," Alice adds. "Now, let's put on your big girl panties and be proud that you have a soldier who is off fighting for what he believes it right. Do we need to take you out to the garage so you can go all Rambo on the punching bag to get out all these negative feelings?" I sit there wrapped in their arms crying, and thinking about what they just said. _I really should be proud of him, and what he's over there doing. Not sitting here crying that he's there, and I am here,_ I think as I get the sobs under control.

"I think a workout sounds good. Go change and meet me in the garage. Let's go kick some skanky bitch ass," I growl out.

"Do we even wanna know why you said that Bells?" Rose inquires.

"I will only say that said skank might, or might not have, tried to interrupt Edward and me on Skype. And I might, or might not have, gone off on her skanky hoe ass. I told her if she didn't back the fuck off I was gonna play whack-a-bitch with her when she got stateside."

"Now that's the Bells we know and love." Alice gives me a high five.

"No one fucks with my girl, or her man," Rose proudly responds.

"My man, huh?" I giggle. "I guess he really is considering he told me he loves me."

"Let us go change, and then you can tell us all about it." Alice and Rose jump up off of the bed and leave me to my thoughts while they go change. I look at what I'm wearing and figure I will be getting hot and sweaty, so I should put on less clothing. I strip out of my Army clothing and put on a tank top and shorts. If I know the girls, and I do, we will be getting all these emotions out of me the hard way. _Fighting them out_.

I run down the stairs and out to the garage, ready to kick some ass. My girls sure know how to make me feel better. I am so glad that I have been helping them learn to kick some ass with me, cause it's times like these, that I really need some back up.

I fling the door to the garage open to find Rose and Alice already sparring. They are all dressed similarly to me, in shorts and tanks, kicking some major ass by the looks of the moves they are using on each other. We fight more MMA (mixed martial arts) style than just picking one style. We are well versed in various martial arts, fighting and boxing that we can kick a grown man's ass. And if you've seen Alice or me, you know that we might be tiny, but we pack a hell of a punch.

We spend the next two hours taking turns sparring and working on our technique. We always strive to be the best. I'm so glad my dad supports us being able to defend ourselves if necessary. He's the one who started all this. When he saw how little Alice and I were going to be, he wanted us to have a way to defend ourselves if necessary. So when we were both ten, we started jiu jitsu and boxing. As teens, we took self defense classes added to our martial arts. The last time Em came home was before I left for college, and I used him as my dummy, I threw his ass across our backyard. I hold several black belts in different styles, and taught Rose when we met up in college. That Lauren chick better stay away from my man, or she will be fucked, and not literally. I guess only time will tell.

**A/N: So there you have the I love you aftermath. Yes I made her cry, and no she's not usually this unsure, but you all need to remember she's never had a boyfriend, or any man besides her dad and brother tell her he loves her. It's very emotional the first time for some. Did you like that the girls can kick ass? Will we ever see them in action. You never know. Up next- Edward telling the guys what happened and some up and coming fun. Please check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by Texasbella and pre-read by Speklez.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

We spend the next two hours taking turns sparring and working on our technique. We always strive to be the best. I'm so glad my dad supports us being able to defend ourselves if necessary. He's the one who started all this. When he saw how little Alice and I were going to be, he wanted us to have a way to defend ourselves if necessary. So when we were both ten we started jiu jitsu and boxing. As teens, we took self defense classes added to our martial arts. The last time Em came home was before I left for college, and I used him as my dummy, I threw his ass across our backyard. I hold several black belts in different styles, and taught Rose when we met up in college. That Lauren chick better stay away from my man, or she will be fucked, and not literally. I guess only time will tell.

~Ch 16~

**EPOV**

I feel my heart constrict in my chest when I disconnect the Skype call. I really don't wanna let her go. If I could, I would be there with her forever. I grab my presents and the rest of my cake and head out to find Em and Jas. I need to talk to them, and plan out what's about to happen.

I find them in Em's tent, text chatting. I throw my presents down on his bunk and tuck the envelope into my pants pocket. They so don't need to see those. If Em saw them, I'd be dead meat. She is his baby sister after all.

"So how did the rest of the conversation go, Ed?" Jas asks.

"It was awesome til Mallory interrupted." They groan in unison. "I know, right? But Bella didn't put up with her shit. She told her off and threatened to beat her ass if she so much as looked at me. It was epic," I gush.

"Dude, she could so beat her too. Hell, she can take my ass down, and I'm in the fucking military. My baby sis is lethal," he says proudly.

"Yep, and it's one of the reasons I love her," I put out there.

"Dude, did you just say you love her?" he asks exasperated.

"Yep," I admit.

"Have you told her?"

"I sure did, and she feels the same. She's my forever, I can feel it. She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman, sweet, smart, funny, beautiful, independant, driven. I could go on forever."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Jas winks at me.

"With everything that I am and ever will be," I meaningfully answer.

"So you plan on being my brother some day huh?" Em inquires.

"Yep, and now I need your help getting on that road."

"What can we do?" Jas asks.

"I need help to find some land to build a house in Forks. I am not going to make Bella move to wherever I am. If she's happy there, then she will be staying there. I can practice medicine anywhere."

"You are willing to move away from your friends and family in Chicago next year, to be near my sister?"

"I love her that much, yes." Em grabs me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Bro." I hug him back.

"Thanks, now let's go set things up for when we get out next year. Now I have a plan, and I need your help with it. I also wanna find her the perfect birthday present, since mine were awesome," I say, pointing to my shirt.

"You don't mind that she marked you as hers?" Jas asks.

"Nope, you should have seen Mallory's face when she saw the shirt, and Bella went off on her. It was fucking priceless. Although, I have a feeling its not gonna be the last time she tries."

"Well, we got your back Bro. If she tries again, not only will we report her, but when we get home, I'm sure Bella will show her who you belong to. Now why do you want land?" Em inquires.

"I want to build Bella's dream home. We can get all the girls to help with the plans to make it perfect."

"How can Bella help if she doesn't know about it?" Jas asks.

"I can use our letters to find out. We always ask questions in them to get to know one another better. I think we can all do this right if we try. Now Em," I say, "do you know of any land that we can build on near your house? I want her to be close to the family, I know how much she loves all of you. Plus Alice and Rose are right across the street."

"How would you feel about the end of our current street? My dad mentioned it's up for sale last time we talked. You know as Chief, he knows all, and sees all. Now let's see how much we can do before radio silence ensues tomorrow."

"Let's head back to the medical tent and use the computer. I bet if we try, we can knock a big chunk out of this to-do list," we all get back to the computer and hit the web. I pull up Forks Realty and find the parcel of land he's talking about. It's huge and perfect. It has the forest against the back of the property, and what looks like a field beyond the forest a little ways in. And the price was freaking cheap. I could buy a car for more than this piece of land.

I pick up the phone and call the office. I talk to the realtor and explain who I am, and where I am. I tell her I want to buy the land, and give her my credit card number to pay for it. This is one instance that an eidetic memory comes in handy. I give her my dad's fax number and tell her he has power of attorney to sign the paperwork for me. While we are finishing up, Em is on the computer finding a construction company to build.

Jas gets on Lauren's line and calls the girls to garner their help. He luckily catches them as they are heading back to Bella's to cheer her up. They tell him that after we got off of Skype she fell apart crying. They agree to ask questions about what she'd want in a house over the next few days and write him the answers back by the end of the week. Em gives me a local construction office's number and luckily it is transferred to someone's cell phone so I get a person to talk to.

"_Black Construction,"_ he answers.

"Yes, I just bought a parcel of land and I would like to build a house on it."

"_I can help you with that. Do you have specifics?" _he asks.

"A few so far. But I want to build this with my girlfriend's specs in mind. I am not in the States right now since I am in the Army, so I need you to send pictures of all the blueprints as you change them to my email. We are in radio silence a lot, and I will answer you as soon as a chance comes up. What's your name?"

"_Jacob Black," _I hear. I turn to Em.

"Do you know a Jacob Black, Em?" he grabs the phone out of my hand.

"Jake?" he asks. "Yeah, its me, Emmett Swan, now you have to promise not to tell Bells about this project," he pauses, "because Edward is her boyfriend, and he's planning to move to Forks to be with Bells next year when we get out. Yes. You will? Thanks man. Now please take care of her for us til we get home. Yes, Alice and Rose too. You know I love me a family discount," he says as I cock my eyebrow at him. "Sam will draw the plans, yes you know her, you will ask her next time you see her? Oh yeah, you rock Bro." He turns back to me, "I will explain later, this couldn't have been more perfect if we tried, dude," he says, handing me the phone.

"Jacob?" I ask.

"_It's Jake, you're family now."_

"Thanks man. Now I am going to give you my email, and my dad's cell and fax numbers. Can you take pictures of the plans as they come along and send them to me and my dad for approval?"

"_You got it, and I will be taking care of things on this end. Bells and I have been friends since diapers, and I know her very well. I am gonna invite her to lunch this week and see what I can get out of her in regards to what she would want in a house."_

"Good, Alice and Rose are in on this too, so check with them also. We will be in radio silence for about two weeks, see what you can get done in that amount of time. I'd like this done by August of next year. We are all due to get out in October. I want it move in ready by summer. Think you can handle it?"

"_Oh yeah, nice doing business with you, Edward, and we will be in touch soon. I will have everything ready for your final approval in two weeks. I promise it will be perfect."_

"Thanks Jake, I can't wait to see what you and the girls come up with."

"_Talk to you then. Bye."_

"Bye," I say, hanging up.

"How fucking perfect is it that our builder is one of Bell's best friends!" Em high fives Jas and me.

"Yeah, and he will be a perfect addition to help us pull this off," I say, pulling up Tiffany's website. I search for the perfect birthday present for my girl. I finally find it, and have it custom ordered. I put in my credit card number and have it shipped to Alice and Rose. They will help me with this. I just know it. I shoot off one last email to my dad explaining everything that's happening and log off. I turn to my boys and grin.

"I think we can just about pull this off for the love of my life. All I want is her happiness, and I know this will make her happy," I say with a smirk. Time to go back to my tent and read the letter that accompanied those fuckhot picutres.

"You better hope so, or I will kick your ass. Actually, she will kick your ass, and I will gladly watch that happen," Em says, smirking.

"We will see Bro, we will see," I say as we head off to our tents to go to bed.

**A/N: So a lot happened that chapter. What do you think of the house idea? What do you think he ordered her for her birthday? Find out soon. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home. This ch was pre-read by Speklez.**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"I think we can just about pull this off for the love of my life. All I want is her happiness, and I know this will make her happy," I say with a smirk. Time to go back to my tent and read the letter that accompanied those fuckhot picutres.

"You better hope so, or I will kick your ass, Actually, she will kick your ass, and I will gladly watch that happen," Em says smirking.

"We will see Bro, we will see," I say as we head off to our tents to go to bed.

~Ch 17~

**BPOV**

The week after my Skype date with Edward was crazy. The girls and I worked out daily, and Edward and I had written more letters. From the sounds of it Mallory still hadn't backed off. Looks like when they got home I was gonna have some fun and play whack-a-bitch with her. I warned her ass, and she didn't listen. So now I will get to show her, just who she's messing with. Next year can't come fast enough.

On Friday I go out to check the mail, and see a work truck at the end of the street. _Maybe someone finally bought the lot at the end of the block_. I put my hand over my eyes to shield the rare sun from them to see if I can read the trucks logo. _Black Construction. Black?_ _No, it couldn't be_. I leave the mail 'til I come back and head down the street to find out if I'm right. Once I get closer I see a tall, well built russet colored man standing in the lot looking around.

"Jake?" I ask as he turns around.

"Hey Bells, I was gonna come to the house and see you after I checked out the lot," I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"I've missed you," I squeezed hard.

"I've missed you too. I heard you graduated and are back looking for a job here," he asks.

"I am, this is home. Now what's going on with you, why are you in this lot?"

"I'm here getting an idea for what to build on this land. My client bought it and wants to build a house, but he's not sure what he wants. I just came to see if I could get an idea from seeing the location," he takes a long, deep breath. "So now that I've seen it, why don't we go grab some lunch at the diner and catch up?"

"Let me go lock up, and we can go. I'd love to hear what I've missed lately, and catch you up on me," I grin at him.

"Well go, I want to take a few pictures, and I will meet you at the house in a few minutes."

"See you in a few," I say as I turn and walk back down the street. I grab my purse, write a note for my dad, in case he comes home for lunch, and lock up just as Jake pulls into the driveway. I hop into the truck and we drive to the diner. We were seated, and both ordered cheeseburgers, fries and a coke, while sitting back trying to catch up.

"So Bells, how are things?"

"Things are good," I blush thinking about how good things really are.

"Why are you blushing? Anything you wanna tell me?" he teases. I just blush deeper. "Oh now I have to know, we've known each other since diapers. Now spill Swan," he demands.

"I met a guy," I start off.

"And? Details, what does he do? Do I know him? Has your family met him?" he rattles off.

"Slow your roll Jake. First, he's a doctor, no you don't, and Em has," I answer in succession.

"A doctor is good, seeing as how accident prone you are, even though you can kick some ass with all your martial arts, that you can still trip over air is beyond me," I reach out and smack his arm.

"Hey! That's not nice, don't make me do some ass kicking on you," I threaten. He holds up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, now tell me, how does Em know him? Em's been in the desert for way too long."

"They went to bootcamp together, been friends for nine years."

"Wouldn't that make him Em's age?"

"It does, he just turned twenty-eight last Sunday."

"Isn't that too old for you Bells?"

"Not at all Jake. We both graduated high school and college early. We have a ton in common, and even though last Sunday was his birthday, I got the best present when he told me he loves me." He cocked his head to the side like he was trying to figure something out.

"You love him too, don't you?" he smiled when he saw my face light up at the thought of just how much I do love him.

"I do."

"Well good for you, I can't wait to meet him," he says as my face falls. "What's wrong Bells?"

"He still has sixteen months left of active duty in the sandbox. He won't be home 'til next October. Then I don't know what his plans are, we haven't talked about him re-upping yet."

"Hey," he said taking my hand. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon, in the meantime, why don't you help me figure out what to do about that lot. I bet you have some ideas for what kind of house would look good there."

"Ever since that land went up for sale, I've pictured buying it and building the perfect house there. I just love that it has the forest as part of the backyard," he grabs paper and a pen out to write something. "What are you doing?"

"I figured maybe some of your ideas my client would like, so I'm gonna write them down. You never know, someone on the outside might think of something you would miss."

"Okay, so I was thinking a two story with wrap around porches. You can hang a porch swing on the front, since it faces the street and see all the neighbors. The back of the house could have huge windows facing the forest. I'd love the kitchen in back where I could cook and admire nature. And the kitchen, oh lord, you know me Jake. I love to cook. I see a huge, wide open kitchen with a breakfast nook, and professional grade appliances. With white cupboards and black granite counters," I get lost in thought. "Maybe a workout room/dojo out back in a separate space near a pool."

"I can totally see what you are saying Bells, keep going. You are giving me a ton of ideas."

"Maybe a couple of offices downstairs, depending on what they do for a living, if it was mine it would have a library too. A huge living room, with big comfy furniture to just sprawl out on. Maybe a guest room and a couple of bathrooms down there too."

"What about upstairs?"

"You should find out if he's married or wants kids. That would determine how many bedrooms up there."

"What about the master bed and bath, any ideas?"

"A huge master suite with a fireplace that goes through to the bathroom too. Big closet with built in dressers and stuff. And the bathroom, oh God," I groan. "What I wouldn't do to have the bathroom in my head."

"Why? What's in it?" he asks curiously.

"Big double sinks, a huge shower big enough for more than one person, with multiple shower heads," I groan thinking about standing under the spray. "And a huge jacuzzi tub big enough for four facing the backyard with a huge window to look out of. Can you just picture it? Laying in the tub while overlooking the forest with a fire in the background?" I ask as the food is delivered.

"I can, you paint a very pretty picture with words Bells. So how many kids do you want?" he asks as I take a sip of my Coke. I about spit it out again at his question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you've already admitted you love each other, have you pictured the whole shebang with him? Marriage, kids?" I think about what he's asking, and yes I can picture it.

"With him, yes I can."

"Do tell, marriage, kids?"

"Yes and yes."

"How many? I wanna spoil the shit out of my nieces and nephews. So I want a lot of em," he grins at me. I think about it.

"Uncle Jake, has a nice ring to it," I grin, "And I think at least two or three kids. Who knows, maybe four. Depends on what we agree on."

"I like seeing you this happy Bells. You deserve it," he takes my hand.

"Thanks Jake, as a matter of fact, so do you. Anybody I should know about?" I ask teasingly. He clears his throat.

"Maybe..." he trails off.

"Do tell."

"Do you remember Leah Clearwater?"

"Harry's daughter?"

"That's the one. We've been sort of seeing each other."

"Good for you, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I can't wait for the next few weeks to get this project started, since we will be close, we can hang out more. I've really missed you Bells, but I understood cause school always comes first."

"It did, and now I'm done. I'm just biding my time til Edward comes home and we can see where this goes."

"Edward huh? Don't happen to have a picture of him do you? I wanna see who's ass I have to beat if he hurts you," I pull out the picture of Em, Jas and Edward on the basketball court and hand it to him. "Which one is he?"

"The one in the middle," I say pointing.

"He's a doctor?"

"Yep, I love those muscles," I say drooling at his arms in the muscle t.

"What the hell color hair is that?" I snatch the picture back and hold it against me protectively.

"Be nice to my boyfriend, or I will fuck you all kinds of up," I warn. He just ruffles my hair.

"I'm just playing Bells, now let's get you back home so I can take the pictures of the lot to Sam so he can start on some of the plans for the house," he says looking at the check and throwing some money on the table.

"Nu uh. I'm paying for myself."

"I didn't get to give you a graduation present, so lunch is on me. Plus I should be paying you for your house ideas. I have a lot to go to my client with. So thanks for the ideas, and lunch is on me," he says standing up and holding a hand out to me to help me up. I take his hand and we head back to his truck and head home.

"Thanks for lunch Jake," I say getting out back at my house.

"Thank you for the house ideas. I think my customer will love them," he grins.

"Let me know if they like them, and I can't wait to meet them. They have good taste in property."

"You'll meet them soon enough. And I will see you in the next few weeks when the plans are approved."

"See you then Jake," I saw closing the door and heading inside to write Edward back.

**A/N: So there you have devious Jake and his wicked ideas to pull info from Bells. What do you think of her ideas? Was he slick? Does she have any clue? Find out soon. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home. This ch was pre-read by Speklez.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"Thank you for the house ideas. I think my customer will love them," he grins.

"Let me know if they like them, and I can't wait to meet them. They have good taste in property."

"You'll meet them soon enough. And I will see you in the next few weeks when the plans are approved."

"See you then Jake," I say closing the door and heading inside to write Edward back.

~Ch 18~

**EPOV**

I spent the two weeks in radio silence mailing the usual letters to Bella. I couldn't wait to for the ban to lift so I could see what Jake and the girls have come up with for the house. Finally the day of the ban lift I log onto my email and see one from Jake.

'_Call me as soon as you can. You have to hear about what I pulled on your girl.'_ I check the time and see its early in Forks, but I know Jake works long hours so I pick up my phone and call him. I hope he didn't go too far with Bella.

'_Jacob Black.'_

"Jake, its Edward. I just got your email. What happened with Bella?" he starts laughing.

'_Dude, its epic really. She saw me in the lot taking pictures and came over and we started talking. I told her my client bought the land and I was trying to get a feel for what would look good. She told me she always loved this piece of land, and could picture what kind of house to build.'_

"No way, what did you do?"

'_I suggested we go to lunch and catch up since I missed her graduation and she could tell me all about what her vision was. I wrote it all down saying that my client might like some of her ideas,'_ he laughed out.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what are they?"

'_Impatient much?'_

"Just wondering what she was thinking."

'_She said two stories, with wrap around porches. A porch swing to watch the neighborhood.'_

"I like it, keep going."

'_She wants big windows all through the back of the house facing the forest. She said she wanted the kitchen in back so she could cook and watch nature. White cabinets and black granite counters with professional appliances and a breakfast nook.'_ I close my eyes, I can see it now.

"Keep going."

'_She said if they had businesses they would need offices, and maybe a library if they liked to read. A huge living room that you could relax in with big comfy couches. And a guest room with a couple of bathrooms on the bottom floor.'_

"What about a dining room?"

'_I guess she forgot that one,'_ he laughs, _'but i will put one in, she was so excited that I think she forgot.'_

"What about upstairs?"

'_Dude, this is hilarious what she said.'_

"Do tell."

'_She said, 'You should find out if he's married or wants kids. That would determine how many bedrooms up there', I about died laughing.'_

"Oh my God," I breathe. "We haven't talked about any of that, did you ask her what she wanted?" I gulped loudly. I'm sure he could hear through the phone.

'_I'm so good I did ask her. She said you hadn't talked about marriage or kids, but she was like two or three, maybe four, depending on what we decide.'_ I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She wanted to get married and have kids. I leaned back in my chair and grinned.

"So that will be five bedrooms upstairs just in case, four plus the master."

'_Got it, you should hear about the master then, it sounds amazing from what she pictured.'_

"Go ahead."

'_A huge master suite with a fireplace that goes through to the bathroom too. Big closet with built in dressers and stuff. And the bathroom, big double sinks, a huge shower big enough for more than one person, with multiple shower heads, and a huge jacuzzi tub big enough for four facing the backyard with a huge window to look out of. She said something about laying in the tub while looking over at the forest with a fire in the background. Chicks.'_

"How fast can you have the plans to me?"

'_Slow your roll Ed, that's not all, she said something about a freestanding building for a workout slash dojo in the backyard next to a pool.'_

"I like that idea. Make it 1500 sq ft and add a bathroom and a sauna."

'_You got it boss. You know this isn't gonna be cheap right?'_

"Money's no object, just build it. What my girl wants, my girl gets."

'_You really do love her, don't you?'_

"I do Jake, now when can you have the plans to me?"

'_Well I figured you would agree to what she wanted, so they are almost done. I was just waiting to see what you said about upstairs. Check your email tomorrow and let me know what you think.'_

"You got it, and when I approve I will call dad to wire you money so you can break ground."

'_Nice doing business with you Edward. You will have the plans tomorrow.'_

"Thanks Jake, and please take care of my girl?"

'_I will, and watch your email for the plans. Get them back to me ASAP and I will get the permits to break ground.'_

"You got it. Bye," I hang up the phone with a huge grin on my face. I was gonna pull this off, and I couldn't be happier about it. The next day the plans were in my email as promised. I was in awe of how perfect they were, she thought of every last detail and I couldn't be happier about it. If she was happy, then so was I. I didn't care where we lived, only that we were together.

The next few letters from Bella told me all about her friend Jake building a house at the end of her street in the cul-de-sac. She said she was happy that it was him building it, because she got to see more of him. She missed him when she was away at school. I was happy that she got her friend back.

Jas told me Alice got the present for Bella, and said it was perfect. She was holding it til her birthday, where I planned on Skyping with her again. I couldn't wait for her to see it, I just hope she won't be mad about it. I know she doesn't like people spending that kind of money on her, but I want only the best for my girl. Just wait til she finds out about the house, she might kill me for that one.

After Jake sent me the plans for the house, I added one or two more things to the house for me. I added a deck with stairs leading down to the backyard off of the master suite, and a built in BBQ next to the pool. I could see us going out of the french doors at night for a little skinny dipping. My pants were getting tight at that thought. _Mmmmmm, Bella naked._ Oh yeah, time for a cold shower.

It's now September, and the time has just flown. With the exception of minor cuts and scrapes, I have been very bored. Thank God no one has been seriously hurt in recent patrols. Tomorrow is the big day, Bella's birthday. I hope she likes her present and the words that accompany it.

**A/N: So there you have the fuckery on Edwards end. Stay tuned for Bella's birthday, and all Edward has planned. Please check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home. This ch was pre-read by Speklez.**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

It's now September, and the time has just flown. With the exception of minor cuts and scrapes, I have been very bored. Thank God no one has been seriously hurt in recent patrols. Tomorrow is the big day, Bella's birthday. I hope she likes her present and the words that accompany it.

~Ch 19~

**BPOV**

It's been almost three months, and I couldn't be happier. I have Jake working daily down the street on what's looking to be an amazing house, apparently the owner liked some of my suggestions and is using them, according to Jake. I sometimes sit out on the porch and watch them work, I love the thought of seeing something take shape in front of my eyes. I just wish Edward were home with me, and we could watch it together. Luckily I've been taking pictures and sending them to him to show him how its been taking shape.

He loves hearing all about it, I think he's just happy it passes the time for me quicker so I'm not so anxious for him to come home. We've still been skirting around that issue. He hasn't said anything about re-upping, and I haven't asked. We will come to that when we get there.

I wake up the morning of my birthday at six am, and do you wanna know why? My fuckhot boyfriend rings me on Skype. I pull my laptop into my lap and hit answer.

"Good morning birthday girl," he says grinning.

"Good morning baby. God I've missed you," I breathe.

"I've missed you too my love. Now if my timing is correct, your best friends should be showing up right about now," he says as the door opens and Alice and Rose come in with a stack of pancakes with candles in them.

"What? How? You guys can't cook," I state. They started laughing.

"You're right, we can't cook to save our lives, but the diner can," they giggle.

"Thank God," I tease, "I wanna live to see twenty-one," we all laugh as I close my eyes, and make a wish. I so hope it comes true. I blow out all the candles and everyone claps.

"Did you make a wish Baby?"

"Oh yeah, and I hope it comes true."

"I'm sure it will my love. Now Alice has something for you," Alice took out a box and handed it to me. I unwrapped it only to find a smaller box.

"You so did not do this to me you Bitch!"

"Oh I so did," she laughs as I unwrap another box.

"Alice, what did you do to my girl?" Edward asks.

"Just a little payback from my birthday, don't worry Edward, she will get to your present soon enough," he just groans as I keep unwrapping box after box. I finally get to a little blue box with a white ribbon and my jaw drops.

"Edward?" I squeak, my hands trembling as I look at it.

"Open it and I will explain Baby," I open the box and pull out a velvet one. I open it and study the contents. It's absolutely beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I breathe. Inside the last box is a double entwined heart ring, with what I'm guessing is our birthstones, because I see sapphire.

"That Baby Girl, is a promise ring. I promise to come home to you in thirteen months. I promise to love you, and be yours, for as long as you will have me. If you notice the stones, they are both of our birthstones, one heart for each of us intertwined, like our hearts. I want you to have a piece of me with you til I come home," by now, I am sitting there with tears streaming down my face.

"But its too much, too expensive."

"Nothing will ever be too much, or too expensive for you my love. I would buy all the stars in the sky if you only asked."

"But..." I trail off.

"I get paid well in the Army baby, I don't spend that much money, and we haven't talked about this before, but," he hesitates, "."

"What did you just say Baby?" I ask again making sure I heard him right.

"I kind of have a lot of money in the bank from my trust fund," he mumbles looking down.

"Look at me Edward," he looks up sadly, thinking I would be mad at him about hiding it.

"You don't have to hide stuff from me, even if you think it will make me upset. I'm not even gonna comment on the trust fund, I don't wanna know how much money you have, it's not important. I love you for you. And this ring," I take it out of the box and slide it on, "will be on my finger 'til you come home, remind me of your promise every day, of your love and commitment to coming home to me. Thank you Baby. I love you."

"You do realize what finger you put that one, right?"

"I do," his eyes widen when he realizes what I said, then the most glorious smile takes over.

"We'll see about repeating those words someday," he mumbles quietly, thinking I didn't hear him. I just kept my expression to myself, even though I wanted to jump up and down screaming yes.

"Now I hate to say this Baby, but I have to go. Time was very limited today. Just keep the pictures and letters coming. I love seeing that house take shape. And have a happy birthday. Remember, I love you more than my own life."

"Stay safe and come home to me Edward. I love you," I say as the tears start again.

"I love you too. Now go eat your cake, and have a nice day with the girls. Maybe Jake will even come see you. I just want you to have the best birthday ever."

"I already did, I got to see you, and you gave me a promise, one I will gladly hold you to."

"Hold away, my love. I will see and talk to you soon,"

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," he says as the call disconnects. The rest of the day is filled with fun and laughter. Edward is right, Jake does come by and brings me a cupcake from the bakery. Apparently no one but me, can cook to save their lives. Oh well, I think as I fall asleep. I have my ring on my finger, and love in my heart. There could be nothing better to get on your birthday, than love.

**A/N: So there you have her birthday. Did you like her present? Did you like what he said about it? His promise to her? Let me know! Up next is a time jump. HEHE Please check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home. This ch was pre-read by Speklez.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," he says as the call disconnects. The rest of the day is filled with fun and laughter. Edward is right, Jake does come by and brings me a cupcake from the bakery. Apparently no one but me, can cook to save their lives. Oh well, I think as I fall asleep. I have my ring on my finger, and love in my heart. There could be nothing better to get on your birthday, than love.

~Ch 20~

**BPOV**

The months since my birthday have just flown by. It is now August, and just like time passing, so goes the house being built down the street. From what Jake says, it's almost done. We spent Edward's birthday and our one year anniversary once again Skyping. It was perfect. We were more in love than ever, our letters never stopping. Always learning about each other, every day something new was learned. I felt like I had known him forever. We had deep discussions, not just superficial crap. We both had a thirst for knowledge, and we loved to delve deep into ourselves to sate our thirst for what the other person had to say, and what they thought. It was so much more intimate than the physical stimulation most people used to get to know one another.

One day in late August Jake came over to my house and got me.

"I wanna take you to see the house," he says grinning.

"I'd love to see the finished product. Won't the owner mind?"

"I doubt it. Let's go," he takes my hand and we walk down the street together. We walk up the porch and stand in front of the double front door. Jake reaches for the handle to let us in as a car pulls up in the driveway. We both look at each other in confusion and turned to the people getting out.

"Jacob Black?" the man asks.

"I am, who are you?"

"I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme. And who is that stunning young woman next to you?" he says pointing at me.

"This is my friend Bella, she lives down the street," Jake says pointing to my house.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. Don't you think Es?" Carlisle enquires.

"She's lovely Car," Esme beams.

"I was about to show Bella the house, how a little hard work can turn into something amazing."

"Can we see too, Jacob?" Esme asks.

"Sure, come on," Jake turns and unlocks the door, swinging them open to reveal the enormous living room with high ceilings, wide open spaces, and high windows.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful Jake."

"Oh Bella," I turned to Esme.

"Yes, Esme?"

"Got any opinions for this room? I know you gave Jacob all kinds of ideas on the house."

"Comfort, someplace to come home to after a long, hard day at work, and just collapse on the huge, overstuffed sectional sofa. And put a flat screen up over there," I pointed to the wall.

"How about you and I go tour the house and you can give me some ideas on decorating, while Carlisle and Jacob talk?" she looked at me with hope in her eyes. I looked to Jake and saw him nod that it was OK.

"Ummm, OK. Where to first?"

"I've been dying to see how the master bedroom came out, so I say there."

"Let's do it, I've been wondering about that bathroom since I told Jake about my ideas," I say as we link arms and head upstairs to check it out. I looked back at Carlisle and Jake as we walked up the stairs to see their heads leaned together whispering about something. We walked down a hallway with six doors, then found a set of double doors at the end of the hall. She opened them with a flourish and my jaw dropped. It was exactly as I saw in my head. Perfect.

We walked in slowly and took in all the windows and walls. The layout was just as I would have done for myself. There was even a set of french doors leading out to what looked like a deck outside the master suite.

"What do you think?"

"What I wouldn't do to put a four poster bed there," I say pointing, "and enjoy a fire while reading a book in bed."

"I can see that, but what kind of four poster so I can get the picture in my head?" I close my eyes and think.

"Wood with iron intertwined in the headboard, footboard and the finials."

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait to get it," she says walking over and finding the closet. "Nice size, now to find the bathroom.." she trails off walking to the last door and opening it. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Now _this_, is a bathroom." I walk in and can't seem the breathe at the sight in front of me.

"Are we sure I'm not dead, and this is not heaven?" I gasp and grab my chest. She lets out this big, hearty laugh and turns to look at me.

"A bathroom is heaven?"

"It is when it's a dream come true. This looks just like the one in my dream house. Maybe one day," I say the last part quietly.

"So Bella, do you have a boyfriend, I have a son," I hold up my hand and show her my ring.

"Sorry Esme, I have a boyfriend," she walked over and checked out the ring.

"It doesn't look like an engagement ring, so what's the story?"

"I got it for my last birthday, it's our birthstones. A promise ring. He's off at war," I say sadly. "I miss him," a lone tear slips down my cheek. Esme takes my hand and leads me to sit on the edge of the tub.

"How did you meet?"

"The short version is we met through letters."

"Letters? As in letters?"

"Yep, I'm eight years younger than my brother Emmett, he left for the Army when I was just a kid. When I got home from college last year, I took over mailing care packages to him. I've heard so much about his best friends over there, that I added some stuff for them also, and sent them letter as well. Some hilarity ensued with one of them, but the other... we have so much in common. Both graduated high school and college early. Both knew what we wanted to be early in life. He's a doctor, and I got my masters in social work. We both like helping others, taking care of people who can't take care of, or help themselves. We slowly fell in love with each others words, and minds. For his birthday last year, we finally saw each other face to face, it was magic. It was also the first time we had said those the magic words. He was the first man besides my dad and brother that I had ever said that to."

"No boys in high school or college?"

"No. I just concentrated on my work. I wanted to get done so I could help others. I didn't need a boy messing it up and slowing me down."

"So he's?"

"Yep, my first boyfriend. And hopefully my last."

"What about the age difference?"

"Doesn't matter. I love him, and age is just a number anyways. How many twenty year olds already have their masters? Mind you, I got it when I was nineteen."

"Ummmm none. So what do you do now?"

"I volunteer at the local shelters, library, and schools for tutoring until a position opens in child protective services."

"You sound like a good woman, my son would be lucky to be with you."

"Thanks Esme, but I love my boyfriend, more than life itself."

"I can see that. Now why don't we go finish the house tour?"

"OK," we got up and walked the rest of the upstairs. There were four additional bedrooms, two on each side of the hallway, with bathrooms in between the bedrooms. The downstairs had a bathroom, couple of empty rooms that could be used for anything, a bedroom with bath, and the piece de resistance, the kitchen. It was a chefs wet dream. I groaned when I saw what appliances it held. I just wanted to run to my house and grab ingredients and cook something.

My cell phone alarm went off reminding me I had a date with my girls to workout. I turned to Esme.

"Thanks for letting me see the house. I have to run. I have a date with my girls."

"It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope to see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will. Come by anytime."

"Thanks, we will." I turned and found Jake talking to Carlisle.

"Bye Jake. I need to run and meet the girls."

"See ya Bells. I'll call you soon."

"It was nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle says as Esme walks up and wraps her arm around him.

"You too Carlisle, come by if you need anything, anytime."

"We'll let you know, thanks," he says as I walk out the door.

"She's perfect," is the last thing I hear Esme say as I walk away.

**A/N: So there you have our surprise guests. What do you think? Did Esme give anything away? What will happen next? Find out soon. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home. This ch was pre-read by lolo84.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"It was nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle says as Esme walks up and wraps her arm around him.

"You too Carlisle, come by if you need anything, anytime."

"We'll let you know, thanks," he says as I walk out the door.

"She's perfect," is the last thing I hear Esme say as I walk away.

~Ch 21~

**EPOV**

The months between Bella's birthday and mine flew by in a flurry of letters. We really didn't have a lot of time to Skype with the time difference and her volunteering her time to help others. My girl was one in a million. In August my parents went to make sure the house was complete for me and happened to meet Bella. Let's just say they are all for our relationship. I think my mother used the word perfect for her. They stayed an extra day and had a few things ordered for the house and delivered for me. They said not to worry about packing up my stuff in Chicago, they would handle that for me and make sure it ended up in Forks.

I have a lot to finish up here to get back stateside. Time to pack.

**BPOV**

It's my 21st birthday and I am sad. One year to the day that Edward made me that promise, and he's unfortunately under radio silence for the next week. It's been two weeks since I last heard from him. I was in Edward withdrawal. The day after I met Carlisle and Esme I saw a furniture delivery and haven't seen hide, nor hair from them since.

The door flies open at 9am and the girls come storming in.

"Get up, Bells!" Alice shouts as I pull the covers over my eyes.

"No!"

"Are you gonna sulk all day under there just because Edward is under radio silence?" Rose says sitting on the bed and pulling the covers down so they could see me.

"Yes, now go."

"Well too damn bad. We are taking you to the spa for a day of relaxation, then we are going to the bar and dancing all our troubles away tonight."

"No way, Jose."

"Yes way, now get up," Alice and Rose each take an arm and drag me out of bed.

"Fine," I huff, "but I'm not gonna like it."

"Sure you will. Everyone needs to have a little fun on their 21st." I showered and was then driven to a spa in Port Angeles where I was scrubbed, rubbed, buffed, plucked, waxed and painted to within an inch of my life. Then a hair stylist and makeup artist came in and fixed me all up. The girls drag me home in late afternoon to feed me pizza they ordered on our way home, and then threw me in a black, strapless band dress and Louboutin peep toe pumps. My long dark hair, fell down my back in loose waves, and my makeup looked good with what I was wearing. I had curves in all the right places. We head back to P.A. to the only club in a fifty mile radius, Skye. We pay our cover, grab our drinks and find an empty table. Every so often we'd all go to the dance floor and dance with each other. More often than not, creeps would come up behind us and try to get all up on us. We would just push them away and keep dancing with each other. On our next trip back to the table for some more liquid courage I just about lost it.

"I swear, if anyone else comes up to me and taps me on the shoulder I will hurt them."

"Hey Bella," someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around mad.

"Oh hey Mike."

"Wanna dance?"

"No thanks, I'm here with the girls." I point at Rose and Alice.

"But it's just a dance," he whines.

"Sorry," I say showing him my hand, "I'm taken," Mike looks around.

"I haven't seen you with anyone."

"He's in the Army fighting for people's freedom," I say proudly.

"Then why can't we dance?" I huff.

"Because I just wanna hang with my girls and not be bothered with anyone else."

"I won't give up," he says turning back to his friends and Rose, Alice and I go back to dance. The next person is gonna get it.

I feel someone come up behind me and grab my waist and move behind me dancing. I take their left hand and throw them over my shoulder. I have had it! Just as I do, I see two more people being thrown. I look down in shock.

"Happy Birthday, Baby."

"Edward?"

**A/N: So there you have part one of her birthday. How did they get there? What will happen next? Will she be happy to see him? Find out next. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home. This ch was pre-read by lolo84.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

I feel someone come up behind me and grab my waist and move behind me dancing. I take their left hand and throw them over my shoulder. I have had it! Just as I do, I see two more people being thrown. I look down in shock.

"Happy Birthday, Baby."

"Edward?"

~Ch 22~

**EPOV**

We get to Skye at about 11pm and see the girls out on the dance floor. We grab a couple of beers and watch them shake what their mama's gave 'em.

"To our girls," I raise my beer and we clink necks.

"To our girls," they say as our girls go back to their table and get more drinks. Some blond fucker walks up to them and starts talking to my girl. I go to walk over there when Em stops me.

"Relax Edward, she's handling him."

"Who is that fucker?" I growl.

"I know him, his parents own a sporting goods store in Forks. I think his name is Mike," my Bella turns him away and the girls head back out to the dance floor.

"I can't be away from her for another second. I'm going to dance with her."

"We're coming too," Jasper says putting down his empty bottle on the bar. Em and I follow suit and head to the floor. We all walk up behind our girls and start dancing with them. Bella reaches and takes my left hand in hers, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Baby," I say grinning.

"Edward?" she says with shock in her voice.

"Jas?"

"Em?"

"How? Why? Where? How?" I look to my sides and see Jas and Em sprawled out on the floor too. Guess all of them can kick some ass. I get up and take her hand in mine.

"You didn't think I would let another birthday go by and not be here with you, did you?

"But you don't get out 'til October. You said you were under radio silence."

"I'll explain everything later, I just wanna spend the rest of your birthday with you," she reached up and cupped my cheek.

"You're really here? You're not just a figment of my imagination?"

"I'm really here," I wrap her arms around my neck and lean down and kiss her like I've dreamed for over a year. It's soft, sweet and perfect. She stands on her tippy toes to get closer, so I pick her up and she wraps her legs with those fuck me shoes around my waist. I moan into the kiss when I feel her little body rub up against mine.

"Tone it down," Em hisses. "We're in public," we take deep breaths to calm ourselves down as she slides down my body.

"God I love you," I breathe in her ear.

"I love you too," she says kissing my cheek sweetly. I pull her close and start dancing with her again.

"You feel so good moving up against me, Baby. Oh so good."

"Me too," she says throwing her arms around my neck behind her as she rubs up against me.

"The next song is for Edward, Jasper and Emmett, who just got back from Iraq serving with our troops. Thanks for all you do gentlemen." the DJ announces as Brooks and Dunn plays at full blast. I turn Bella and wrap my arms around her while we slow dance to the music.

_School bus driver in a traffic jam_

_Starin' at the faces in her rearview mirror_

_Looking at the promise of the Promised Land_

_One kid dreams of fame and fortune_

_One kid helps pay the rent_

_One could end up going to prison_

_One just might be president_

_Only in America_

_Dreaming in red, white and blue_

_Only in America_

_Where we dream as big as we want to_

_We all get a chance_

_Everybody gets to dance_

_Only in America_

_Sun going down on an La. freeway_

_Newlyweds in the back of a limousine_

_A welder's son and a banker's daughter_

_All they want is everything_

_She came out here to be an actress_

_He was the singer in a band_

_They just might go back to Oklahoma_

_And talk about the stars they could have been_

_Only in America_

_Where we dream in red, white and blue_

_Only in America_

_Where we dream as big as we want to_

_We all get a chance_

_Everybody gets to dance_

_Only in America_

_Yeah only in America_

_Where we dream in red, white and blue_

_Yeah we dream as big as we want to_

We kiss as the song comes to a close.

"This last song is for Bella. Happy Birthday from your boyfriend Edward."

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_'Cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginnin'_

_A reason for livin'_

_A deeper meanin', yea_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers in lonely hours_

_(Lonely hours)_

_The tears devour you_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standin' right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_Uhh hu yea_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_(I love you)_

_Huh huh_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_Well I want to live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Huh huh uhh_

_Yea uhh huh_

_La la la duh duh huh_

_La la la duh duh huh_

_Uhh hu_

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Truly, madly, deeply," I breathe as the songs ends.

**A/N: So there is part two of the birthday. Part three is still to cum. I mean come. LMAO. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home. This ch was pre-read by lolo84.**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Truly, madly, deeply," I breathe as the songs ends.

~Ch 23~

**BPOV**

_He's here, he's really here_. I internally squee as we dance to Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Truly, madly, deeply," he whispers in my ear, I turn my head and capture his lips with mine. We just got lost in one another and didn't come up for air til we heard a throat clear behind us.

"Bells! Edward!" Emmett hissed. "The club is closed," we look at eachother then around us and see that it really is. Everyone is clearing out. We looked back and started laughing.

"Sorry Em," I say blushing. "It's just, I finally have him home and in my arms. And I am going to damn well take advantage while I can," Edward takes my hand and leads me out of the club. We walked to the parking lot, then threw me against a car and attacked my lips again.

"Don't you two ever let up?" Jasper inquires.

"Not for the foreseeable future Jas," Edward grins at me. His face fell and I didn't know why.

"Bella," I heard someone sneer from behind me, "I thought you said your boyfriend was off at war. Who the hell is this?" I turned to find Mike behind me.

"Not like it's any of your business Mike, but this _is_ my boyfriend. He came and surprised me for my birthday."

"Yeah right, your boyfriend. Please," I looked down at the ground.

"Listen asshole, leave my girlfriend alone," Edward yells. "Or I will show you what my military trained me to do to douches like you."

"Pshh, please. She's never had a boyfriend, and never will."

"Mike Newton, meet Captain Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Baby, as of next week it's Lt. Colonel Dr. Cullen," I turn to him and jump into his arms.

"Congratulations my love," I kiss him and we get lost in each other again.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Bella. Get a room, damn," Em yells.

"Fuck you Em, don't make me kick your ass," I growled. "He just got home after fours years in Iraq. I finally have him in my arms, and I am going to take advantage while I can. I don't know when I am going to lose him, when he has to go back to base. I just wanna be in his arms, where I am happy and in love." I heard a smack and then Em screeched.

"Dammit Rosie. That hurt," we all burst out laughing.

"Stop picking on your sister, and be happy she's with a good man who loves her and treats her well. He bought her a promise ring for her birthday last year, have you done anything even remotely romantic like that for me?" Rose asks.

"Jas hasn't either, Rose. So don't feel bad. Edward is the romantic in this group. I got the liar, and you got the big mouth. We have to deal with it. Bella got the good one," I couldn't help it when I lost it and was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Liar... big mouth... Mr. Perfect...all mine."

"Let's get you in the car Baby, I think its time to go home," he says opening the door and turns to the rest of the group. "We will see you later. I am taking Bella home,"

**EPOV**

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jas grins.

"Don't do anything I would," Em scowls. I turned to Mike and smirked.

"It was nice to meet you Mike. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure. I look forward to it."

"I'm sure you do, please stay away from my girl. I know you have a thing for her. And she's taken for the foreseeable future. By that, I mean for the rest of her life, future," he just stood there with his mouth agape. "Have a good night Mike, I know I will be," I winked at him and left him in my dust. Bella saw him standing there looking like a moron and burst out laughing.

"What was that all about, Baby?"

"Don't worry your pretty head about it Baby, I have it all under control," I say pulling out of the parking lot and head back towards Forks. I hold her hand the entire way as she rests her head on the window and dosed. She apparently had a big day.

An hour later we pull into the driveway. I parked, then pick her up and take her up to the porch. She opens her eyes and looks at where we were.

"My dream house," she whispers. "Why are we here?"

"I know the owner, so I am staying here for a while," I smirk as I open the door and take her inside.

"You're saying in Forks?"

"I am, but I have to be back in California next week for my promotion ceremony. I want you to come with me."

"I'll be there," she smiles. "I'm so proud of you. Of what you do."

"I know you are Baby, we have some things to discuss in the morning, right now, I just wanna get you in bed."

"Bed huh? What do you have in mind soldier?" she purrs.

"Whatever the birthday girl desires."

"What if I said all I wanted for my birthday was you?"

"Then have me, you shall," I kiss her as I walk up the stairs to the master suite. I throw open the doors and lay her on the new bed. I reach for the zipper on her dress. "You sure Bella? I know you've never done this before."

"It's time I did. Make love to me Edward. My Captain."

**A/N: I know, I know it's mean to leave it here, but if I don't then tomorrow's chapter will be wrong with where it's going, so trust me and be OK with waiting. I will make sure its worth it. Up next- their first time. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella.**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"Whatever the birthday girl desires."

"What if I said all I wanted for my birthday was you?"

"Then have me, you shall." I kiss her as I walk up the stairs to the master suite. I throw open the doors and lay her on the new bed. I reach for the zipper on her dress. "You sure Bella? I know you've never done this before."

"It's time I did. Make love to me, Edward. My Captain."

~Ch 24~

**BPOV**

"It's time I did. Make love to me, Edward. My Captain."

"I don't want to hurt you, Baby," he says, kissing my neck.

"I'm sure you will try not to. But it's my first time, I expect it."

"I plan on making you feel good first." He peels my dress off my top half as he open mouth kisses up and down my neck and newly exposed shoulders. I can only moan in response. It feels so good.

"Oh God, Edward. I need more," I whisper as his hot breath reaches my lace covered nipples.

"What kind of more, my Bella? Do you mean this," he says, taking a nipple into his mouth through the lace, "or this," he pinches the other in between his fingers and rolls it, sending bolts of electricity straight to where I need it.

"Ungh, just more. Please?" I beg. "Take it all off. I want to feel your body against mine." He stands up and I finally get a good look at him. His hair is longer than the last time I saw him, his jaw is lickable, he's wearing a hunter green button-up with jeans. The green of the shirt shows off his eyes.

"Like what you see?" he asks as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Yes, now more please!" My eyes roam his rock hard form as he unbuttons his shirt, button by button. "Stop teasing me, I wanna see what's mine." His eyes darken at the word 'mine'. I think he might like me being possessive.

"Damn straight I'm yours, as you are mine, all mine," he growls as he rips the rest of the buttons off.

"Impatient much?" I ask as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his long, lean legs leaving him in only his boxer briefs. My eyes bug out of my head as I see the size of the tent he's sporting in his boxers.

"See something you like?"

"I've heard of the phrase trouser snake, but, that looks like a fucking anaconda." He loses his shit and laughs so hard he can barely stand, holding his stomach.

"Well thank you for the compliment, Baby." I lift my middle so he can pull off the rest of my dress. He pulls it down gently, skimming his fingers down my body. The feeling giving me goosebumps. He takes advantage of my position and unhooks my bra, leaving me only in my barely there panties and my fuck me heels.

He picks up my right foot, and pulls off my heel as he lays soft, sensual kisses up and down my newly exposed foot, to my ankle. He continues his path all the way to my thigh, then takes the other foot and does the same thing. By now, my panties are ruined. I'm sure from his angle, he can see that they are soaked clear through. At this rate, I will need at least ten pairs a day if he stays around.

"Oh God," I moan and lean into his lips.

"The name's Edward, but you can call me God if you want," he chuckles, then goes back to the task at hand, I mean task at mouth. He widens my legs as he lies down between them, he reaches up, and grabs hold of the sides of my panties and rips them right off. There is nothing hotter than a man ripping your underwear off just to get you naked and all to himself.

"So fucking hot," I mumble.

"What was that, Baby?" he asks with a smug smile.

"Ripping off clothing is one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

"Well seeing you here naked, on display all for me is one of the hottest things I have ever seen. Fuck, I just wanna eat you alive," he licks his lips. "On second thought, I think I will dive in," he smirks as he leans over and takes his first lick. I am absolutely dripping for him.

"Oh God, Edward. Feels so good," I say as he reaches the place I need him most.

"So wet for me, Baby." He licks slowly up and down, then makes me jump in surprise as he sucks my clit into his mouth and nibbles on it. I can only whimper at this point, I am so far gone. He keeps making the circle, lick up and down, then suck. Up, down, suck. I am so lost in the moment I can't hold still. Luckily he is using his very large hands to hold me down to the bed, or I would have flown off by now. Even though the bed is huge, I am thrashing around so much that we are slowly scooting towards the edge.

By the time I am sideways and hanging half off the bed, he throws my legs over his shoulders and holds me close to his face. I don't even notice when he slips a finger into me. The only thing I can do is squeak as he rubs the inside of my walls. He seems to have found what he's looking for when he slides in a second and goes to town on the spot, sending me into oblivion. My mouth opens, but no sound escapes.

"So wet, so hot, so tight," he says, sliding his fingers in and out, prolonging my orgasm. I literally see stars, and then nothing. I feel my body moving, but can't see anything. I feel myself shaking, but can't see or hear anything.

"Such a good dream," I mumble, trying to open my eyes. "My Edward." I feel something moving next to me, like someone is laughing. I peek through slits in my eyes to see that was so not a dream, Edward is really here.

"You OK, Baby?" he asks.

"I thought I was dreaming."

"No, Baby, you weren't. But you did orgasm so hard you blacked out. I think it was because your head was off the bed." I bury my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment.

"I didn't."

"Oh, you so did. You OK?" he chuckles.

"Better than OK. I feel great."

"Shall we continue, I was just about to get to the good stuff?" I lean over and kiss him, I don't care that he tastes like me, it's sort of a turn on that he wanted to make me feel good. He slides into the middle of the bed, with my lips still attached to his. His whole rock hard body is against every inch of mine. I slowly let up his lips, to trail kisses down his cheek to his fuckhot jaw. I leave open mouth kisses down the side of his jaw to his neck, then down all the way to his six pack abs. I trail light kisses back up his chest to where his heart lies, "Mine," I breathe as I kiss his chest.

"All yours, my love. Just yours." I pick up his hand and place it over my heart.

"Yours, all yours." I take his hand and trail it down my body to my still dripping wet pussy. "Only yours."

"Damn straight," he mutters. "Always will be, too." I just cock a brow at him. "Later," he says, flipping me onto my back and clawing at getting his boxers off. I put my hand over his on the waistband.

"Calm down, Baby. We have all night." He huffs out a large breath.

"It's just been so long, and I just wanna show my girl how much I love her."

"I know how much you love me, now let's take our time," I say, leaning down and helping him take off the offending clothing. I take a good look at _it _when it is free, and I must say, it's damn impressive.

"That is so not going to fit."

"It will, we just have to take it slow for the first few times, til you get used to me." I look at him in exasperation.

"I don't think you've noticed, but I don't think that can be measured with only a ruler. I think you need a yardstick. Does it have its own zip code?" I tease as he blushes.

"Forget zip codes, this baby's intercontinental!" he brags playfully.

I laugh, "You don't need me to stroke your ego do you?"

"Maybe you should be stroking something else, instead of my ego," he says, taking my hand and wrapping it around his length. I'm glad his hand is over mine, since mine won't wrap all the way around him. We slowly rub up and down his considerable length together.

"So big," I whisper.

He slowly, as not to startle me, takes my legs and puts them over his shoulders and whispers, "I want to make love to you, Baby. I will go slow, I promise. I just want to make you feel good. Oh so good," he moans the last line as I twist my hand right over his head, spreading the precum around.

"I need more, Edward." He takes my hand off of his hot, swollen, dripping, huge cock and puts it at my entrance. "Do it, I know we are both clean, and I am on the pill. I know it's gonna hurt, so just get it over with."

"I'm gonna take my time, inch by inch. Nice and slow," he breathes as he slides just inside my entrance. Little, by little, he inches his way in and then stops.

"Be like Nike, just do it." He takes a deep breath and slides the rest of the way in. I feel so full. He stays still til I adjust to his massive size.

"You OK, Baby?" he asks, wiping away a lone tear that escaped. I take a deep breath and try to relax.

"Just gimme a second, and I think I will be fine."

"Take all the time you need, just remember I haven't been with a woman in over four years, and you were a virgin and are extremely tight, so I don't know how long I will last."

"Then we will just have to work up to the hours long sessions together," I winked at him to show him I would be OK.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"And I you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"It's actually Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, but I will explain that tomorrow, my love. Right now I want to enjoy being this close to you. Are you OK for me to move yet?" The burning has subsided, so instead of telling him, I wiggle my hips so he slides out a little. He just groans in response to my movement.

He slides all the way out, then back in slowly again. "Good Lord, you feel good wrapped around my hard, thick cock." I moan in response.

"Ohhhh Dr. Feelgood, you make me feel so good," I moan again as he takes a nipple in his mouth and starts sliding just a little bit harder, and faster. The friction is starting to feel good.

"Baby, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. It's just been too long," he groans out, and then starts rubbing my extremely sensitive clit.

"Oh God, I thought virgins don't normally orgasm their first time?" I grind out as he speeds up his thrusting and finger simultaneously. He just gives me a smug smile and replies.

"They usually don't," he says as he pinches my clit, sending me flying once again. "Unless they have a man who knows what they're doing," he smugly adds as he thrusts one more time before stilling and practically roaring as he comes. His upper body can't support him so he almost collapses onto me. When our breathing goes back to normal, he looks at me and smiles.

"Happy Birthday, my love. Now how about we go break in that fuckawesome tub?"

"Thank you, Baby. And fuck yes! Let's. I wanna take advantage while I have access to it."

"You don't have to rush my love. I'm sure the owner will let you use it whenever you want."

"How do you know?"

"I've known him all my life."

"OK. Let's go." I say getting up and running to the bathroom naked, giving a little extra shimmy for Edward to ogle. He just laughs at my antics and follows closely. I fill the tub and we soak for a while.

"How you feeling, Baby?"

"Better. Now can we sleep?" I ask yawning.

"Yes, Let's go." He pulls the plug and we dry each other off. "We will talk in the morning."

I lean over and kiss him, "Thanks, I love you, goodnight." I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you too, my love. See you in the morning." I hear as I fall asleep.

**A/N: So there you have their first time. I hope you all enjoyed it. Up next - their talk. Please check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella.**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"How you feeling, Baby?"

"Better. Now can we sleep?" I ask yawning.

"Yes, Let's go." He pulls the plug and we dry each other off. "We will talk in the morning."

I lean over and kiss him, "Thanks, I love you, goodnight." I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you too, my love. See you in the morning." I hear as I fall asleep.

~Ch 25~

**EPOV**

I wake up at the ass crack of dawn, being used to getting up with the chickens, when I realize I have my arms around a soft, warm body. The most perfect woman for me, body and soul. And she's all mine. I pull her closer into my chest, and she sighs.

"Edward." I check her breathing and see that she's still asleep.

"I love you, my Bella." I kiss the top of her head.

"Best dream ever," she mumbles in her sleep. Hearing that makes me laugh softly.

"Oh my Bella."

"Why is my pillow hard and shaking?" she tries to grab me and see why her 'pillow' is shaking. At that, I lose it completely and laugh a full belly laugh. Her eyes fly open as she looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Good morning, my Bella. How are you feeling?" She reaches her hand out and strokes my face.

"You're real? You're here?" She looks around confused. "Where am I?"

"I'm real, I'm here, and in a house. Now, how are you feeling? Are you sore?" I run my hands up and down her arms and sides to make sure for myself she is fine.

"I'm fine," she says, smirking at me. "Now I want to try something." She moves quick like lightning and no sooner can I blink and she is on top of me.

"What are you doing naughty girl?" I ask as she grabs my hands and holds them above my head. I'm not worried she will hurt me, so I let her pin me down.

"Do you trust me?"

It doesn't take any thought to answer, "With all that I am."

"Then sit back, and enjoy." She starts at my ear and nibbles, then places open mouth kisses down my jaw and neck. When she gets to my chest, she timidly peeks out her tongue and starts to lick every inch of it, trailing it into each and every dip and groove.

"Oh, Bella. Feels so good." I breathe harder as she gets closer and closer to my naked bottom half. The snake is awake and slithering. Her naked ass is now right on top of him, and he wants her now, and wants her badly.

"Oh Dr. Feelgood, I'm about to make you feel so good," she says, picking herself up and slamming down on my cock.

"Fucking, shit, holy mother of God!" I shout as I feel her wet, tight heat wrap around me.

"Good morning to you, too, Captain. Now about that first word. I think that's what's about to happen right about, now." She leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss as she slides up and down my length at a pace to torture the hell out of me.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Isabella Marie Swan," I groan as I pull my hands away and run them through her hair, deepening the kiss and getting lost in sensation. I can feel the burn of the start of my orgasm, but I want to make sure she has one too. I take her hands and lean her to rest them on my thighs. She arches her back from the new angle.

"Oh God, this angle feels so good," she moans.

"It's gonna get even better, my love," I grab her hip with one hand to steady her, and start rubbing circles on her clit with the other. I can instantly feel her start to clench around me.

"Holy shit!" she shrieks as it grabs hold of her and sends her over the cliff into oblivion. I hold on and go harder and faster, prolonging it. She squeaks when I apparently find the right angle to hit her g-spot, and lets out a long moan as I keep hitting it, sending her into another orgasm as mine hits me like a freight train. She falls back onto my legs as both of our breathing gets back to normal.

"Wow," I breathe.

"No shit," she laughs. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Multiple orgasms," I say smugly. She leans up enough to reach me and smacks my arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You don't have to be so smug about it, Edward."

"But giving you four orgasms in less than eight hours is something to brag about," I whine. She playfully shoves my shoulder and rolls her eyes as she gets up from the bed.

"Men, all the same. Braggers." She giggles, running for the bathroom. I grab a pillow and throw it at her.

"Vixen."

"I'm gonna go partake of my dream shower, wanna join me soldier?" she purrs. I waste no time jumping off the bed.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Oh yeah, my little sex kitten," I purr as we walk into the bathroom and I start the shower.

"Reeer," she hisses as I laugh.

"God, I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, my Edward," she says, slipping in the shower under all the shower heads. She moans at the feeling as I walk in behind her. I lean over and kiss her neck.

"How does the love of my life feel this morning? You sore?" I ask, rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"Pssh, sore. I feel fucktastic." She grinds her ass into my now hardening again cock, then blushes ten shades of red as her stomach grumbles so loud we both hear it.

"Hungry, Kitten?"

"After those workouts, yes. Is there food here?"

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping. How about we hurry and run out for food?"

"We can go to the diner, then shopping. How long you staying?"

"We will talk about that at the diner. I told you I wanted to talk to you today about stuff."

"Then let's wash and get going. I really wanna hear what you have to say," she pauses, then blushes again, "I don't have anything to wear but my dress from last night."

"You can borrow some of my sweats and a T-shirt, Baby."

"Awwww. My hero," she playfully says. I lean over and kiss her nose as she grabs the shampoo.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it either." I pick up the body wash and go at my body while she washes her hair. Then we switch. I am mesmerized and halt my hair washing to see her rub the soap all over her body. She looks up and bursts out laughing seeing me frozen and gaping at her. Her laughter pulls me out of my ogling, and I blush at being caught.

"See something you like?"

"Oh yeah, and I will show you how much later," I say, finishing up my hair and rinsing it.

"I'll hold you to it," she says, rinsing off as I grab us towels to dry off.

"My little sex kitten," I sigh as I dry myself off. I brush my teeth and hand her an extra toothbrush I had, then run my fingers through my hair, and throw on some deodorant. I leave Bella in the bathroom to go grab us some clothes to wear. I wasn't going to let her be the only one in comfy clothes, so I grab out two of everything. Army sweats, t-shirts and boxer briefs. I laugh at my joke. _She's gonna be in my pants, and my underwear_. I start to get hard with that thought. _Down boy. Later, I promise_, I think as I grab out a couple pairs of flip flops knowing she only has heels here.

"Did you grab us some clothes?" she asks, coming back into the bedroom.

"I did, I even have some boxers for you to wear because I shredded the scrap of lace you were wearing last night." She just blushes as she grabs the clothes from me and drops her towel to put them on. I can only stand there in a stupor, staring at her gloriously naked body.

"Fuck me, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," she giggles. "So are you."

"I'm nothing compared to the goddess I see before me. I am so lucky to call you mine."

"I'm lucky too. I love you, My Captain."

"As I love you, my Kitten." We both throw on our sweats and tees and I get a huge grin on my face when I see her back.

"What's with the satisfied grin on your face, Baby?"

"I finally have my name on you." She turns and sees the back of the shirt in the mirror, it says _Cullen_ across the back in big, bold letters.

"So you do." She shrugs and looks down at her feet, realizing that she only has her heels here.

"Here," I say, handing her a pair of my flip flops. She takes a look at them and frowns.

"They will be huge on me," she pouts.

"Come with me and I will show you something." I take her hand and lead her down to the kitchen. I put one on her and grab the shears out of the knife block. I take her foot out after measuring, and use the shears to cut them smaller for her tiny feet.

"Awe, my hero," she pretend swoons and fans her face, then we both break out into laughter. I cut the other one to match and lead her into the living room.

"Be right back." She leans over and kisses me. "I need to grab a few things from upstairs. Grab your purse if you want," I say, pointing to it on the table by the door. I run upstairs and grab the box, hiding it in my pocket, and send off a text.

_Leaving now for breakfast, please wrap the bow around the front porch posts. Thanks._

I run back down to see her looking around appreciatively. "Whatcha looking at, Baby?"

"Just loving this house, wishing it was mine," she sighs.

"I'll talk to the owner and see what I can do," I say with a mischievous grin.

**A/N: so there you have some fun, and plans are in motion. What do you think will happen next? What do you think he has to tell her? Find out next. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella.**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

_Leaving now for breakfast, please wrap the bow around the front porch posts. Thanks._

I run back down to see her looking around appreciatively. "Whatcha looking at, Baby?"

"Just loving this house, wishing it was mine," she sighs.

"I'll talk to the owner and see what I can do," I say with a mischievous grin.

~Ch 26~

**BPOV**

We get in the car and he looks nervous as he follows my directions to the diner.

"Are you OK, Baby?" I hope he doesn't regret what we did last night, or this morning. He takes a deep breath.

"We just have a lot to talk about. I'm just nervous about what I have to say." We pull up to the diner and walk in, the bell alerting everyone that someone has arrived. All eyes turn in our direction and I blush at the attention. The waitress comes up and grabs menus.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend?"

"Kris, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Kris, she's my favorite waitress." He holds out his hand to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." She blushes and giggles in response to shaking his hand.

"Smooth fucker," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that, my love?" he asks, smirking at me. I turn back to Kris to see her reaction. I swear I see her wipe some drool off the side of her mouth.

"Well isn't he a charmer?" she recovers from her stupor.

"A snake charmer, maybe." At hearing my words, we both start to crack up. I look and see a confused look on Kris' face. "Don't ask Kris. Trust me."

"Oh I do Bella, I've known you most of your life."

"Since I was five," I answer, as she sits us in a back booth, away from everyone.

"Let me know when you're ready to order."

"OK, thanks," I say as she walks away. I look over and see Edward reading the menu. I put mine down, already knowing what I'm going to order, when he looks up and gives me a tentative smile.

"What's good here?" he asks nervously.

"The food is good here, so pretty much anything. I'm getting the pancakes and some juice. I need some carbs to replenish my energy." I waggle my eyebrows at him lasciviously, then burst out laughing when he turns red.

"I'll have what you are, I need more energy for later. I made a promise earlier I need to fulfill."

"Why, yes you do." I grin and wave Kris back over.

"Two pancakes and OJ's please."

"Coming right up," she says, walking away to put in the order.

"So what do you wanna talk about that has you so nervous, Captain?" I ask.

"I want to leave the Army," he blurts out, then looks at the table like he's ashamed of what he said.

"OK, and?" I prod, wondering where he's going with this.

"I want to stay here, with you," he whispers so low, I'm not sure that's what he said. _Is he afraid of what I'm going to say?_

"OK. And what do you want to do here?"

"I've already applied for a medical license here in Washington. I want to open a practice here in Forks, and be with you."

"So you want to retire with ten years in the military?"

"Yes, I finally found my forever, and don't want to waste another minute." I sit there in shock at his words. _He wants me, forever. Damn he's romantic._

"I'd like that, very much." He looks up at me and smiles.

"Really?" he asks, hope sounding in his voice.

"Really." Kris sets our food down and goes back to the counter, seeing us in the middle of our chat.

"We have so much to talk about, Kitten." Thinking of how I got that name makes me blush a deep shade of red that I don't think there's a name for. The bastard just chuckles at me. Oh I will so be getting him back for this.

"Like why you have four names?" I ask, remembering him saying another middle name I didn't know he had last night.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I actually have two last names. One for my birth parents, and one for my adopted parents."

"You're adopted?"

"My parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, were killed in a car crash when I was a teenager. My Godparents, the Cullens, took me in and adopted me. Hence, Masen Cullen. I wanted both families to have a place in my name, since both were special. I only use Cullen for the most part, but I still have my Masen there as a reminder of where I come from." He looks up when he's done and is startled to find me in tears. I look up as the diner door is opened and the bells ring out. I see my Dad saunter in and look around. He spots me, and seeing the state I am in, walks over to us quickly.

"Are you OK, Bells? Edward didn't hurt you did he?" he angrily asks.

"I'm fine, and how do you know Edward?" They look at each other and shrug.

"I met him yesterday when I took Em home, and found out where you girls were last night."

"Oh, OK." I mumble.

"Why are you crying, Baby Girl?"

"Edward was just telling me about his parent's death."

"Oh," he says, looking at Edward. "Sorry to hear that Son."

"It's OK, Chief. Was a long time ago."

"I told you yesterday, it's Charlie."

"Sorry Chief, I mean Charlie," he corrects himself.

"It's OK, Son, I just came to see if you guys were here, since everyone is looking for you both."

"We were gonna go to the grocery store, then go back to the house after this. Will we see you later, Charlie?"

"You will. I am off now, and headed _home_." I wonder why Dad stressed the word home. Maybe he's just tired. Oh well. I pick up my fork to finish breakfast. I take a bite, then turn back to Dad.

"Thanks for letting us know we were being looked for. I'm sure the girls just wanna practice or something."

"I'm sure you're right, Bells. See you later?"

"Yep. I will see you later."

"Nice to see you again, Charlie," Edward says, grinning. "See you soon."

"I hope so, Son," he says and turns and walks back out of the diner.

"Let's finish eating, Baby, and then make a quick trip to the store. We can finish this talk later. The most important part, us being together here, is already handled, so the rest can wait."

"OK." I turn back to my plate and finish my food. Edward finishes at the same time and smiles.

"Ready?" he asks, throwing down money to pay for the bill. I just cock my bitch brow at him.

"Nu uh."

"Too damn bad. I didn't get to have birthday breakfast with you, so today is your birthday too. Not to mention, I never got to give you your real present yesterday." I blush all sorts of red thinking about the birthday present he _did_ give me. "Oh, to be in that pretty head of yours." He takes my hand and helps me out of the booth.

"Will you explain how the hell you got home for yesterday while we shop?" I ask.

"I think that can be arranged," he says, smirking and leading me back to his car. We get in and drive to the small grocery store. We grab a cart and head inside.

"What do you want to get?"

"How about the basics? Bread, cheese, milk, eggs, veggies, fruit, meat and chicken."

"Follow me, I know this store like the back of my hand."

"You got it, Boss." He salutes me.

"Oh, Captain." I shake my head to get out the naughty thoughts of him calling me boss. We quickly move through the store, grabbing the stuff as he explains about how they got out of the desert, and arrived here.

"When the military found out Em, Jas and I weren't renewing our contracts, they realized we all had a ton of vacation we never took, so they made us. We were flown home, to base, then told to have fun til the day we are officially released. I was told about the ceremony next week, for my promotion, since they only promote on home soil. I will be getting out as a Lieutenant Colonel, and couldn't be happier about it. I think after ten years of service, I deserve the rank, and respect."

"So you won't be my Captain anymore?" I pout.

"I will be whatever you wish, my love. Now let's pay and go back to the house." We throw all the stuff on the conveyor belt and walk to pay the cashier.

"You new around here?" I hear a squeaky voice say. I turn around and my jaw drops. Jessica fucking Stanley.

"I am," Edward says, always polite. I am going to keep my mouth shut and see what happens.

"How about I show you around town sometime? Show you the_ sights_?" she says, batting her eyelashes and trying to stick her boobs over the counter at him.

"Sorry _Jess_," I sneer her name. "He is already taken care of."

"Oh, I could take care of him better than _you_."

Edward laughs, "Doubtful," he mumbles as I blush.

"Just back off of my boyfriend, Jessica."

"_Boyfriend_? Psssh. Like you could ever land a man like him," she cackles. He whips out his credit card to pay while she says this. I think he wants to get away from her just as much as I do.

"She _is_ my girlfriend. And has been for almost a year and a half."

"Then why haven't I seen you before?" She's starting to sound desperate.

"Because I was in Iraq, fighting for people's freedom," he snaps. "Why do the people in this town think you aren't good enough to be my girlfriend?" he asks me, looking sad.

"I don't know, Baby. And I don't care, cause we both know the truth," I say, stroking his face to calm him down. He realizes she's done scanning the stuff and slides his card. We grab the bags and head out of the store, leaving the bitch behind. We put everything into the trunk and get into the car. He turns to me.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He pulls out a bandana.

"I have a surprise for you when we get back to the house. Your birthday present. I need to blindfold you so I can surprise you. OK?" he asks.

"Do it," I say, turning around and letting him secure it to my face. We drive back in silence. I feel the car stop and his door open. My door opens and he helps me out. We walk somewhere and he stops me. I feel the air around me move, then the blindfold comes off. I see a big red bow tied to the pillars of the porch of my dream house and turn to find Edward down on his knee.

"Marry me?"

**A/N: So now you have some answer. What do you think hers will be? Find out next. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella and preread by flamingpen18**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"Marry me?"

~Ch 27~

**BPOV**

"Marry me?" he asks with hope in his eyes. I just stand there with my mouth agape, and no sound coming out. "I already asked your Dad and Em's permission, if that helps you make your decision. Also," he hesitates, "I had this house built for you." I gasp when I realize what he's saying. All this is for me. He did this to be with me. Only me. Suddenly, I know my answer.

"Yes," I whisper. He picks me up and swings me around, grinning like he has just won the lottery.

"She said yes!" he shouts as the door to the house flies open, and everyone runs for us.

"Show us the ring!" Alice squeals, as she bounces like Tigger all over the porch. I look at my finger and realize he never got the chance to pull it out, or put it on.

"She hasn't even seen it yet." Edward pulls out a box and opens it. My eyes practically bug out of my head at the sheer size of it.

"Holy shit!" I squeak out. I peek at Rose and Alice, their mouths are wide open, and no sound is coming out. "It's too big. If I put it in the sunlight, it could blind someone."

"Nothing is too big for you, my love. I bought it because I wanted to. I picked it out because the heart shape, to me, means that I am giving you _my_ heart. This ring is a symbol of that. Please say that you will take my heart, and wear it proudly?" he begs. I can only nod in response to his words. How could I turn down him offering me his heart?

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Now, I have one last question for you?"

"OK?" I tentatively say.

"Next week, when we fly to California for my ceremony, we have to fly into Las Vegas because it's the closest major airport..."

"Uh huh," I mumble.

"Since the whole family is coming anyways, can we get married there before my ceremony?"

"Why?" I simply ask.

"Because I want to get to base and add you as my spouse, get you medical insurance and a dependant card. I want to walk back in there a married man and show off my beautiful wife. I've waited fifteen months to come home to you, and I don't want to wait another day to officially call you mine." I pull out my cell phone and dial. It rings three times, then someone picks up.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, get your ass over to this house right now! How could you do this to me?" I growl out while trying to keep my giggles under control. I look around and see all the shocked faces at my outburst, but they keep their mouths shut.

"Be right there, Bells," he quietly says, remorse sounding in his voice. I hang up, then let the laughter out.

"Bells?" Dad asks.

"He took me to lunch and got me to spill my dream house, he hid this from me for a year, Dad. I so need a tiny bit of payback, plus, I'm not getting married in Vegas without him. We've been best friends since diapers."

"That's a yes, Baby?" Edward grabs me and pulls me into his chest.

"Yes. I don't want to wait anymore either. Vegas it is." Alice grabs my hand and looks at the ring.

"Dude, this is like four carats," she whispers.

"And your point is?"

"I know how you are about money, Bells. I don't think you wanna ask how much this was."

"Eh, it makes him happy. I will wear it for that fact alone. Plus, it's beautiful." I admire the stone in the light.

"Yeah," Em snickers. "And everyone won't be able to miss that you are off the market with its sheer size as a beacon calling attention to it."

"That's just a perk," Edward brags as Jake pulls up. I hide my hand and stalk toward him like I am pissed.

"How could you Jake?"

"How could I what?"

"Hide this from me for a year? Does our friendship mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry, Bells. But I had no choice, he asked me to keep it a secret, and since he was paying, it was his choice. I did feel bad for getting the information out of you, if that's any consolation."

"No, it's not. But I know a way you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"Fly to Vegas with us next week for my wedding," I say holding out my left hand. His jaw drops when he sees the ring.

"Holy shit! Look at the size of that thing."

"I like things big. Size matters and all that." Edward mumbles, while I lose my shit and am laughing so hard I can't breathe.

"Do we wanna know, Bells?" Rose curiously asks. I just blush so red, that if you held a tomato next to me, you wouldn't see a difference in color. I just shake my head no.

"We will so be getting the truth out of you, Isabella Marie Swan, soon-to-be Cullen," Alice threatens. "Until then," she grabs my hand and drags me towards the house, "I have brought your dress here for you to try on." I stop dead in my tracks and look at her in shock.

"What dress?" I squeak out.

"The one I designed and have been working on for the last year."

"Year?"

"Yeah, ever since Jas told me about the house..." she trails off.

"You knew about the house?" I look around and everyone looks guilty. "Did everyone know about this but me?"

"Em and Jas helped me with this, along with Jake. Jas told Alice, and Em told Rose and your Dad. I'm truly sorry we kept you in the dark, my love, but I wanted to surprise you with this. When I proposed, I wanted you to see I meant every word I said, that I want to put down roots with you. This house is everything, my symbol to you that I want all this with you. Along with that ring, this is how I show you. I built you your dream house, because your dreams matter to me. I want to make all of them come true."

"I knew if he was building you a house, he was going to ask you to marry him. I wanted to make you a dress for when that happened. Please don't be mad or sad you were left out. We all just want you to be happy, Bella. And I wanted you to be the first to wear an Alice Brandon original gown. Now, come so you can try it on. I have a feeling it will be perfect. We just wanted you to be happy, Bells, we didn't hide it to be hurtful. We love you."

"Alright, I guess I will let this one slide, this time. But no more keeping secrets!"

"We won't, my love." Edward kisses my nose and smiles. I sigh and look at Alice.

"Let's go see this dress." We go up to what is now 'our' room, and Alice takes a garment bag out of the closet.

"Can I just say he's perfect?" Alice smirks while I blush profusely.

"He's more than perfect."

"Spill it Swan," Rose huffs. "I've waited all day to find out about last night. Did you finally do it?" I can only nod in response.

"Well?" Alice asks while unzipping the bag and taking out the dress. "What was all that about liking things big, and size mattering?"

"Uh...well... does size really matter?"

"Oh yeah," they say simultaneously.

"How about we ask and you can say or show the dimensions?" Rose says.

"K," I say, taking off Edward's clothes to put the dress on.

"Around?" Alice inquires.

"Couldn't touch my fingers. More like only half way around."

"Holy fuck!" Rose shouts.

"Length?" Alice squeaks.

"I told him he needed a yardstick to measure." I peek to see their reactions, and they are both slackjawed. I turn around so one of them can zip me up and they are just standing there... mute. "Hey bitches! Back to me, you know the bride?" I sarcastically shout to break them from their stupor.

"And a damn lucky bitch too! A house, huge ring, hung like a horse, and he loves you. What more could you want?" Rose asks.

"As of now, nothing," I say, turning around to see the dress in its entirety. "It's perfect," I breathe.

**A/N:So there's an answer, some funny, and the dress. What do you think? Up next- Vegas baby! Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella and preread by flamingpen18, Speklez, and Fl Sunshine**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"I told him he needed a yardstick to measure," I peek to see their reactions, and they are both slackjawed. I turn around so one of them can zip me up and they are just standing there... mute. "Hey bitches! Back to me, you know the bride?" I sarcastically shout to break them from their stupor.

"And a damn lucky bitch too! A house, huge ring, hung like a horse, and he loves you. What more could you want?" Rose asks.

"As of now, nothing," I say, turning around to see the dress in it entirety. "It's perfect," I breathe.

~Ch 28~

**EPOV**

The week after Bella said yes is crazy. We pack up her stuff at her Dad's and move it into our house. I love how that sounds, _our_ house. Apparently Bella hasn't seen the whole house yet, and when she sees the library, she almost cries. Hell, she has more boxes of books, than everything else, _combined_.

Now here we are, a week later, on our way to Vegas. Little does my fiance know, but I booked the best package I could find at the chapel next to the 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign. It includes everything we could want. Pictures, including copywriting, with prints, flowers, DVD, aisle runner, unity candle, candle lighting ceremony, webcam footage on their site for seven days, our first dance with music, cake with a non-alcoholic toast and a limo. I mean, what more could you want? She better not complain about the price, because I have a good comeback. She won't win this one.

I look around first class, to see our entire family talking to each other. We take up the whole first class section. I plan on getting married only once, so I treated everyone for this trip. Not like I can't afford it. But, it's first class all the way. Limo, hotel, airfare, rental cars. My girl deserves to be spoiled after working so hard on her schooling. The guys and I even have a surprise for her at the chapel. I can't wait for her to walk down the aisle to me, for her to be Mrs. Cullen.

We land at McCarren airport, grab our luggage and find our rental. I have to make sure we have enough space for all of us, so I just rent a Suburban. We load up and head to the hotel. They don't know where we are staying. I pull up at Valet and snag a bellboy to get all the luggage. I turn to the Valet.

"I am just checking in, I need the SUV to stay here because we need to run right back out."

"You got it, Sir." We all walk into the lobby and the girls look up and see the ceiling and gasp. It's called_ Fiori di Como__,_ by glass sculptor Dale Chihuly, and I must admit it's beautiful. The way the light shines through the glass flowers is amazing. I walk over to VIP and check us in. The girl's eyes light up when she sees my black credit card. I just roll mine in response. I make sure that everyone has their key cards, because you need them for the elevator, and grab Bella's hand to head over to the Clark County Courthouse. We get straight in line since I had already printed out the documentation we needed at home. Sixty dollars later, we are now allowed to be married in the state of Nevada.

I take a deep breath as we pull back up at the Valet. We're getting married in three hours and I can't wait. We walk into the lobby when I hear someone shout, "Bella!" We both turn to see who's calling.

"Carlisle and Esme, what are you doing here?" Esme picks up Bella's left hand and smiles.

"We're here for a wedding."

"Nice," she replies, smiling. "Us too."

"We know. I told you you'd be perfect for our son."

"Son?" she squeaks out.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen, I'd like to officially introduce you to my fiancee, Bella Swan."

"Your parents?"

"Yes, I know I haven't told you much about them, but I will later. Now, we have to get up to our rooms and get our stuff together and head to the chapel." I turn to my parents. "Did you get the keys to your suite?"

"We did. Who we sharing with?" Dad asks.

"Bella's dad and Jake."

"Good. We like Jake. He did an awesome job on the house."

"He did," I say as we walk for the elevators. "I have some other stuff I'm working on I'm going to get him to build too." We get up to our floor and I lead Bella to our suite. The others are sharing two, two bedroom suites. While Bella and I have our own room, the honeymoon suite. I open the door and let her enter first, she gasps when she sees how spacious it is.

"It's too much," she breathes.

"Never too much when it comes to you, my love. Now I only plan on getting married once, and I am splurging for it. You are worth so much more to me than money. And this trip won't even touch the interest I have accruing on my accounts. Hell, the house didn't even touch the interest. So, for the last time, stop worrying about the money!"

"I still don't want to know how much you have," she declares as she turns and looks me in the eye. "Find a lawyer, if you have that much I want you to have a pre-nup to protect yourself."

"Nope, not gonna happen. I know you are marrying me for me, and not my money."

"How do you know?"

"Because when you opened the box from your birthday last year, you freaked it was from Tiffany's." Little does she know, her other rings are from there too. "I knew then, that you didn't care about money."

"I don't."

"Exactly. So no pre-nup needed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are it for me. If you ever left me, I wouldn't care if you took all the money. I'd have nothing to live for. Money wouldn't matter anymore. Now go get that cute little ass ready to go. I can't wait to finally call you my wife."

She rolls her eyes at me and smiles, "If I have to."

"You do, that's an order and as a Captain, I'm used to being obeyed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now move," she visibly shivers and smiles.

"Whatever you say, Captain," she purrs.

"You like being ordered, don't you Kitten?"

"I think I might. We will have to test out that later."

"You got it, Baby. Now go!" I wink at her as she goes to shower and get ready to go. I grab my garment bag and get it ready to go. I can't wait for her to see what's inside. I grab a fast shower and throw some jeans and a tee on and I'm all set.

Next stop, our wedding.

**A/N: So now you've met the parents and had some laughs. Up next is the big day! Please check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella and preread by flamingpen18, Speklez, and Fl Sunshine**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

She rolls her eyes at me and smiles, "If I have to."

"You do, that's an order and as a Captain, I'm used to being obeyed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now move," she visibly shivers and smiles.

"Whatever you say, Captain," she purrs.

"You like being ordered, don't you, Kitten?"

"I think I might. We will have to test that out later."

"You got it, Baby. Now go!" I wink at her as she goes to shower and get ready to go. I grab my garment bag and get it ready to go. I can't wait for her to see what's inside. I grab a fast shower and throw some jeans and a tee on and I'm all set.

Next stop, our wedding.

~Ch 29~

**BPOV**

We all grab our bags and head out to the chapel. They even send a limo to pick us up. My first limo ride, and I am the bride. I internally squeal, _I'm getting married!_ We pull up and I see that the chapel is next to the 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign.

"I want pictures there when we are done," I point to the sign.

"Anything my wife wants, my wife gets," Edward says, kissing my nose.

"Anything, Captain?" I wink.

"Anything, Kitten," he growls in my ear. "Later, I promise, and I _always_ keep my promises." I can only moan quietly in response.

"Fuck, yes please," I whisper.

"Oh, beautiful wife of mine, there will be no fucking tonight, I want to make love to you."

"But what if I want you to?"

"We will discuss that later, or I'm going to have a worse problem in my pants, than I already do." He puts his front to my back and I feel said problem in my back. It takes up like half of it, too.

"Oh God," I whimper. "I so need to get dressed so we can finish what you started."

"I so started nothing."

"Did too, I think you've turned me into a nymphomaniac. I can't seem to get enough of you," I pant out.

"Then I'm one too, since the feeling's mutual. Now go get your dress on, and come back and marry me. We have thirty minutes, now go." I turn and salute him.

"Yes, Captain." I leave him there with his mouth open, while I follow the girls, who are giggling, out of the room.

"That was so mean to tease him like that, Bells." Rose grins, "But, I am proud of you at the same time. Keep that man on his toes."

"I'm already on my toes all the time. He's like a foot taller than me," I snark back.

**EPOV**

I snap out of my daze when Em claps me on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna marry my sister?"

"Positive. Now let's go get changed so I can marry her." All the men come with me to change into their clothes, except for Dad and Jake, who go into the chapel to wait with Mom. My surprise is that Em, Jas and I are wearing our dress uniforms, not suits. I can't wait for her to see us all dressed up, and I really want to see them all dressed up. The only thing I know is, Alice asked us what colors we were wearing. I told her green for me, and blue for Jas and Em. The three of us are all decked out in our ribbons, medals, pins and ropes. Our military best, right down to our shiny shoes.

"It's time, Son," Charlie says to me. "I'm gonna go get the girls. See you up front."

"See you in a few, Charlie. And tell her I love her, and can't wait to marry her," I say as he walks out the door. The guys and I go stand at the front of the chapel and wait. The music starts and I see Alice, then Rose, walk up the aisle. They are wearing matching blue dresses. I think I heard Alice call them baby dolls. I'm a guy, I could be wrong. I don't know clothes. The music changes as Charlie and Bella step up to the doorway.

My jaw drops when I see her. She's a vision in white. Her hair is in curls, being held back with what looks like hair combs with sparkly green and blue stones. And her dress, Alice should be paid a lot of money for it. It's a strapless, floor length dress, with a green sash to match my uniform, that ties under her bust.

She looks up to see me gawking, and when it registers what I'm wearing, she has a hard time keeping her mouth closed as well. Seems my new wife likes a man in uniform. I internally give myself a high five for thinking of doing this. Before I can blink, she is standing next to me and we are beginning.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate love. Edward repeat after me...Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."_

"Bella repeat after me... Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."_

"May I have the rings?" the minister asks and Em hands them to him. "Rings are a circle. They have no beginning and no end. Love is the same. It is eternal, just like a circle." He turns to me. "Edward take the ring for Bella and repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I say as I slide it onto her finger.

"Bella, take the ring for Edward and repeat after me." She grabs the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she says as she slides on my ring. We both have tears running down our faces.

"With the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he says as I pull Bella in for a passionate kiss to show her how I feel. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he says to applause, hooting and hollering. Everyone grabs us both and gives us giant hugs and kisses Bella's cheek. The photographer comes over to us.

"Can I take some more pictures of the two of you?" she asks.

"Yes please," I answer. We take every combination possible. We end with me dipping Bella in a deep kiss.

"Can we go get some by the sign please?" Bella asks her.

"Sure, let's get everyone outside. I'm just glad it's a Wednesday, and the sign isn't busy." We grab the rest of the group and all take different poses in front of the sign. When we have all the combinations possible, we head back to the chapel for a toast and our cake cutting. I have fun shoving the cake in her face, where she returns the favor in mine. Poor Alice has a conniption about us getting frosting all over each other, more importantly, all over the clothes. We just think its funny and laugh about it.

"It's time for our first dance, my love. But, please don't think it's cheesy because of us being in Vegas," I say, twirling her into my arms as Elvis' 'Can't Help Falling in Love' begins.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

I look down to find my wife with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, my wife. I didn't mean to make you cry with this. It's just how I feel. I had no choice. I fell, and fell hard. I love you more than life itself. Please smile for me," I ask as I give her my crooked grin in hopes of her smiling. Still nothing, so I lean down to her ear. "How about we ditch the others and get straight to our honeymoon?"

She leans into my ear and whispers. "I'd like to get my husband naked, as soon as possible, considering I'm not wearing any panties." I lean into her ear to respond.

"Neither am I," I breathe out, she moans in response.

"Fuck, we need to get everyone and go, otherwise I am leaving them all here to fend for themselves to get you back to the hotel. I need you now, husband."

"I'm right with you, wife. Let's get them and go." I look at my watch and then at the group. "I'd like to take my wife back to the hotel to see the fountain show. Can we all go back now?"

"Oh, I wanna see that too," Alice pipes in.

"I'd like to just see it with my new wife tonight, can we all go tomorrow and see it as a group? I have a few places I know I'd like to see with you all as a group tomorrow."

"Let's go, Son, I know that the show starts soon," Charlie says, gathering up the rest of the group and leading us out front to the limo. We all head back, and luckily it only takes a few minutes driving down the strip. We soon pull up to the Bellagio and drop off the group. I take Bella's hand and we walk down the steps to the front of the fountains. I pick the middle of the sidewalk to stop to see the show with my beauty in my arms.

The music starts and the fountains shoot off in time with the music. We just stand there in awe with the sights in front of us. When the music stops I turn her into my arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen."

**A/N: So there's the wedding. Up next- the day after. *giggles* Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella and preread by flamingpen18, Speklez, and Fl Sunshine**

_~Previously...EPOV~_

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen."

~Ch 30~

**BPOV**

I wake up to kisses all over my body. I am so exhausted from last night, I don't think I can take another round._ I mean__, __isn't six times enough?_

"Too tired, no more," I whine, and get a laugh in response.

"Did I wear my wife out?"

"Six times in eight hours, not to mention how many actual orgasms you gave me? Oh yeah, you wore me out. It's not like you are small either. I mean, it's big enough to put a collar and leash on it and take it for walks." I feel the bed start to shake violently from his laughter. I finally give into my joke and laugh too.

"A walk? Nice, wife. You trying to give me a big head?"

"No, husband. As I said before, you already have one, and I took it for a walk six times in the last eight hours. Rain check for tonight?"

"OK, my love. Breakfast?"

"Room service, I wanna eat naked."

"Mmmmmm, can I use your body as my plate?"

"Dessert, tonight. I will be your all you can eat buffet tonight. Now order me something good, surprise me," I say, sashaying to the bathroom naked.

"She's so gonna be the death of me," I hear coming from behind me as I close the door. I do my bathroom stuff and pull on one of the hotel robes. It's so soft, I can't help myself. I grab my purse on the way out and head out to the living room. My fuckhot hubby is sitting on the couch in just a pair of Army shorts.

"When's food gonna be here?"

"Another ten minutes or so." I take a peek at the balcony over his shoulder.

"I still can't believe you talked me into having sex out there on round two. I sure hope no one else on our floor was out on theirs, and heard or saw us."

"It was round three."

"Three?" I ask.

"Well, there was the first time we made love in bed, second time was in the shower, and the third was the balcony."

"Then the fourth was on the couch, fifth was the table, and sixth was where again?"

"Back on the bed. How could you forget? I gave you three orgasms."

"I think all of them gave me memory loss. I mean, I had like twelve of them."

"Thirteen," he says, proudly puffing out his chest.

"Whatever, husband. I'm sure you will give me more tonight," I say as there is a knock on the door. Edward gets up and grabs the food and tips the waiter. I grab my food and dig in like there's no tomorrow. I reach into my purse and pull out my pills, I always take them with breakfast when Edward puts his hand over mine.

"Can we talk about those?" he quietly asks.

"Okayyyy," I draw out the word nervously.

"I'd like to discuss you stopping those. I'd like a baby soon, and if you stop now, it will still take some time for it to get out of your system. I'd like to take on the stance, it will happen when it happens. What do you think?" I sit in my chair as I think about his request. Do I want kids? Yes. Do I want them soon? Yes. I grab the pack of pills, hop out of my chair and run over to the trash and drop them in.

"Really?" he asks excitedly.

"Really. Now let's finish eating and go get ready for the day before the pixie comes and gets us. She would just love to catch you wearing what you are. She wants just a peek of the goods."

"And why is that?" he asks as he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Cause I might have bragged just how fuckhot and amazing you are in bed. She wants a peek of the peen. I just think she's jealous."

"Girls get penis envy too?" he asks in mock exasperation.

"Yes, especially when their man doesn't, how should I put it, measure up. You are such a dork," I laugh. I finish eating then look at the perfect man sitting next to me.

"What?" he asks.

"Just sitting here thinking of how perfect you are."

"No one is perfect, but I try to be the best man I can."

"Shower with me?"

"Can I get you dirty before clean?"

"You are insatiable. Tonight, I promise. I need some time off, or find a snake charmer, because I am sore, and exhausted." He gets up and holds out his hand for me.

"Come on, wife. I will come shower with you, I plan to wash every inch of you. You can sit on the seat and rest." I stand up and take his hand.

"Thank you, husband. Now let's go get clean, we have a city to see." We wash and dry each other, very thoroughly I might add, then get dressed in comfortable clothes. I grab my camera and head out to the balcony to take some pictures of the view in the morning light when my rings catch the sun, shining brightly.

I still can't believe I'm wearing a four carat diamond, and then the band he picks, yep you guessed it, solid diamonds all the way around. _An eternity band._ He did say I was his forever, and that he was going to spend an eternity with me, so I guess this was his way of showing me. I guess the weight of all this platinum isn't enough for him, he needs the diamonds to shine brightly like a beacon too. At least he got platinum for himself as well. A nice, thick band, with some weight to it too, to remind him of whom he now belongs to. The banging on the door breaks me out of my reverie.

"I'm coming!" I yell.

"I sure hope not, or I will be killing my new brother! I don't wanna hear that out of your mouth, EVER!" Em shouts back as I throw open the door.

"Dammit Em, we are newlyweds, why do you have to tease me about that?"

"Cause it's fun teasing my baby sister."

"Fun for you maybe, but I don't want to talk about my sex life. Should I tease you to find out if you now have one after being gone?" I cock my eyebrow in question.

"Ummmm, yeah, no," he sputters out and blushes.

"Yeah, thought so," I say, grabbing my purse and camera to head out the door. We grab the Suburban from Valet, and head towards Hoover Dam, with Carlisle, Esme and my dad following us in their rental.

"Oh my God. So last night Alice and I got back to our room at like two am, and I wanted to cool off, so I opened the balcony doors and walked out there," Jas starts. I look at Edward terrified with what's about to come out of his mouth.

"And?" Rose impatiently huffs.

"So, someone on our floor, or one below us, was definitely having a good time."

"Oh my God, no!" I practically shout. " I mean, no way!" I gulp and look straight in front of us, while trying not to freak out. I peek at Edward and he looks kind of freaked out too.

"Yeah, the woman was screaming to every deity known to man about a miraculous snake, and the man sounded possessed, he was growling at the woman about how she was now his," Jas finished off.

"How about I turn some music on?" Edward asks, flipping it on no matter what they say. I look at my husband, who is ten shades of red, and I can't help but laugh at him. I guess we weren't quiet that round. He wiggles his finger so I will lean towards him.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"Tonight, you need to be quieter," he teases.

"Well Jas said he heard us both, so I guess either we both be quieter, or don't do it on the balcony," I snark back.

"Do you both wanna share with the class?" Em shouts.

"Uh, no thanks man. Just discussing something with my wife. Something private," Edward trails off.

"Oh. My. God. Did you say something about a snake Jas?" Rose asks suddenly, looking me directly in the eyes through the mirror.

"Shit," Edward says through his teeth, while I blush so red I don't think there is a white part on my entire body.

"Aw fuck!" I hiss.

"Oh shit!" Alice shrieks. "I know who it was!"

"Mary Alice Brandon, if I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence!" I yell.

"Oh God no!" Em shouts. "Please! I don't need to know it was my baby sister screaming that with her husband."

"At least she sounded like she was enjoying herself," Jas added.

"Fuckkkkkkk," I groan.

"Way to go Edward, it sounded like you pleased her. Even after being in the desert for four years."

"Just cause I didn't sleep around doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing," Edward defends himself.

"And boy does he know what he's doing," I add smugly, thinking about the thirteen orgasms he gave me last night.

"Em gave me five orgasms last night," Rose says, grinning.

"Eight for me," Alice brags.

"I can beat you all, my fuckhot husband and his anaconda, gave me thirteen." That statement shut them all up. I look in the mirror to see poor Jake, alone in the back, blushing at the conversation.

"Lucky bitch," Alice and Rose say simultaneously. We are quiet the rest of the drive. I peek every now and then at Edward, and he just looks smug for the rest of the ride, wearing a permagrin.

We all park, and go do the dam tour, where we see the turbines, and how the dam works. There's a museum to look around, and a gift shop where we get tee shirts as souvenirs. We head back to Vegas where we eat at the Paris and ride to the top of the Eiffel Tower, go on a gondola ride at the Venetian, see the pirate show at Treasure Island and then back to Bellagio for dinner and the fountain show. We all head back to our room around nine because we have to be up and out of the hotel at eight am to leave for base.

Edward keeps his promise and eats dessert off of my body all night, and tops his orgasm record of thirteen, with fourteen. We fall asleep fully sated and happy in each other's arms.

We wake up at six am and grab breakfast and hit the road for Cali. I get to see my husband get his promotion today, and I hope I don't have to hurt anyone while there.

**A/N: So there you have some sightseeing and teasing. Did you laugh? I know I did! LOL Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! And please remember to sign in to review! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella and preread by flamingpen18, Speklez, and Fl Sunshine**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

Edward keeps his promise and eats dessert off of my body all night, and tops his orgasm record of thirteen, with fourteen. We fall asleep fully sated and happy in each other's arms.

We wake up at six am and grab breakfast and hit the road for Cali. I get to see my husband get his promotion today, and I hope I don't have to hurt anyone while there.

~Ch 31~

**EPOV**

When we get to base, I run by my two bedroom apartment so we can all change our clothes. Em and Jas' apartments are in the same complex so we all split up. Bella and I change in our room, while Jake and Charlie take turns in the bathroom. Mom and dad went with the others to use their bathrooms so we wouldn't all be late. I still have to take my wife, and our marriage certificate, to the office to get her added as my dependent.

We all meet back up at the Suburban and head to the ceremony. I am so nervous for Bella to see me like this, all dressed up and saluting my commanding officers. We arrive, and I go take my place while leaving my wife with a kiss on my way out.

**BPOV**

I watch the ceremony with pride. My husband is now going to be a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Army. I want to run up there when he receives his new pins, ribbons and certificate, but I know I can't. I cheer him on with everyone else. I hear an odd 'go Eddie' in a high pitched squeak in the bunch of us. I see a blond, big boob, tramp jumping up and down for my husband. I don't even need to think about who it is. Skanks-r-us has decided to show up today, uninvited, and will now have to be taken down a peg or two.

"I guess skanks-r-us has decided to show?" I say, pointing her out to Alice and Rose.

"Ohhhh, do we get to give her a beat down?" Alice squeals.

"I'm gonna try talking first, if she doesn't back down, then I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Let's talk to her after. It's Edward's day, let's just see how this plays out," Rose adds.

"We'll see," I say in a singsong voice.

"We will see her face crumble when she sees your rings," Alice grins.

"It's game on bitch." I straighten my stance and stand tall, if she wants a fight, she will have one. When the ceremony ends, I run for my husband. He catches me and swings me around.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward, I am so proud of you!" I somehow manage to get pulled away from Edward and the blond skank is trying to hug and kiss him.

"Get off of me, Lauren!" Edward shouts.

"But I wanna congratulate My Eddie on his promotion," she whines.

"I am your nothing! I am a happily married man!" Edward says, pushing her away.

"Is there a problem here Lt. Colonel Cullen?" A man asks.

"Yes there is, Colonel Kloos. First Lt. Mallory has been trying to get me to go out with her for the last three years. She won't take no for an answer. She keeps practically assaulting me whenever she sees me. I am sick and tired of it. She pulled my wife out of my arms just now to get to me."

"You should have heard her in Iraq, Sir," I pipe in. He turns to me.

"And who are you?"

"Mrs. Cullen," I hold out my hand to shake his.

"Colonel Jason Kloos, ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"Nice my ass, why would he want a tiny nothing like you, when he can have me? I am a military trained officer," she sneers.

"Who acts like a two dollar hooker. We all know you want Edward for his rank, body or money. You don't have the first clue of who he is. You have no idea what I am capable of. I bet I can kick your military trained ass all over this base."

"Oh please," she sneers. "I can take you down, and then Edward would see who's the better woman for him."

"You're on," I state. "If I can kick your ass, you have to leave him alone, forever. And if you win, I will divorce him," her jaw drops. I look to the Colonel, "Colonel, may we use like a gym or something for a bit? I want to show her just who she's messing with. We can use pads, and open hands, as to not actually hurt the other."

"Why do I get the feeling you are trained in something?"

"I am trained in many things. I can take care of myself."

"Do you mind if I come watch? I'm curious now."

"Feel free to join us. You can make sure it's fair, well as fair as it can be," I say smugly.

"Pshhh fair, Colonel, this is my baby sister, Bella Cullen," Em says proudly. "And she can show you a thing or two, trust me. All the women in this family can kick ass, and take names."

"Our Police Chief father wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn straight," Dad pipes in. Edward turns to Colonel and Mallory.

"I have to take Bella to get her dependent ID cards and stuff. Meet us at the gym in an hour."

"See you then, Eddie. I can't wait to have you for my own." I see Edward visibly shiver in disgust.

**A/N: So there you have the ceremony. Up next- you all guessed it, its WHACK-A-BITCH time! WOOO HOOOOO Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! And please remember to sign in to review! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I can't believe how many I've gotten since posting. Please don't get offended if I don't reply to all reviews, I have them posted on two sites and have 3 kids and a hubby. Life is nuts! LOL Here's the next installment of ArmyDrWard...**

**SM owns them, I just make them play in my world.**

**This was beta'd by texasbella and preread by flamingpen18**

_~Previously...BPOV~_

"Do you mind if I come watch? I'm curious now."

"Feel free to join us. You can make sure it's fair, well as fair as it can be," I say smugly.

"Pshhh fair, Colonel, this is my baby sister, Bella Cullen," Em says proudly. "And she can show you a thing or two, trust me. All the women in this family can kick ass, and take names."

"Our Police Chief father wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn straight," Dad pipes in. Edward turns to Colonel and Mallory.

"I have to take Bella to get her dependent ID cards and stuff. Meet us at the gym in an hour."

"See you then, Eddie. I can't wait to have you for my own." I see Edward visibly shiver in disgust.

~Ch 32~

**EPOV**

We drive back to the apartments to change clothes again, after we get Bella's ID card and info put into the military's system. We all change into workout/comfy clothes and head out to the gym. Before we leave, Bella grabs a duffel she had brought with her. I was wondering what was in that. I was hoping that it was something special for her to wear. But if she brought it with, then she must have brought it for a reason.

We pull up to the gym and pile in the door. There are some people working out with each other, and the Colonel and Mallory are in the bleachers. Bella pulls out pads and hands a set to Lauren, then puts on one set herself. The Colonel comes into the middle of the gym and clears everyone out.

"OK, everyone, we are going to see what these ladies and their different training styles can do. Remember ladies, no closed fist punching, or hair pulling. Let's keep this clean."

"You got it, Colonel," I say, sticking my hand to shake Lauren's. She sneers at my offering and blows a kiss to Edward, who looks disgusted.

"Show her who owns my heart, wife. I love you."

"Oh I'm gonna show her alright. I'm gonna wipe this floor with her fake boobs and extensions. Show her how a real woman looks, and fights."

"I'm gonna bring your no good, low class, not good enough for my man ass down."

"Oh please bitch, you are all talk and no action. I say let's get this party started. I bet I can bring you down in less than ten seconds." I turn to the bleachers, "Em, count for me," I get out before I feel someone trying to take me down. The bitch is gonna fight dirty, well I'm game. I duck under her arm she has thrown out and I flip her onto the ground and hold her there.

"Five seconds, Bells, you are losing your touch," Em shouts.

"I doubt I'd call that losing her touch SFC Swan. That was fast," Colonel Kloos says.

"No it's not, Colonel. That was slow. I promised not to hurt her."

"Watch this, Sir," Em says, barreling towards me, with Lauren still on the ground. I let go of Lauren and take down Em in three seconds flat. I guess that time was enough for Lauren to get back up, since I feel my ponytail being grabbed and my head yanked back. I roll backwards and take her down again.

"Nice try, skank. But you lost again." I grin.

"Oh hell no bitch, you so don't deserve him, he's so much better than your trailer trash self. He deserves a real woman, someone who can satisfy his needs."

"Dad, Carlisle, Esme and Em plug your ears. You too, Colonel." I look to see if they are listening. "Oh I satisfy him fine, I'd say seven orgasms is very satisfying in one night."

"It was eight, wife. Balcony."

"Oh, how could I forget that one? Apparently half the hotel heard us." I wink at Edward, while the rest of the group is laughing their asses off.

"And I so won't soon be forgetting the thirteen I gave you that night."

"Damn straight," I reply as Lauren tries to get up out of my grip again.

"So that's how you trapped him into marrying you, you slept your way into a proposal. What a whore."

"Oh yes, I'm a whore who saved herself for him. Bitch please!"

"Yea right saved yourself, you probably slept with your whole town just to find the richest one." I let her up, I want to see what she will do.

"Actually, Edward has been my one and only. I literally saved myself for him, and him alone. Unlike you, who probably slept with half the base personnel while overseas because she was bored, and couldn't have the one you wanted most." Apparently that pisses her off and she charges at me full force.

"Sorry Colonel, but she won't stop til I stop her," I say as I kick her in the chest, hard enough to knock the wind out of her. "I held back on her the whole time, but this one she deserved."

"I saw and heard most of what she was spewing. I agree after all these years, Edward deserved something in retribution for her behavior, Mrs. Cullen."

"It's Bella, Colonel."

"Bella it is, if you call me Jason."

"Thanks Jason, now can you please order Mallory to leave my husband alone? To back off and leave us alone. We are newlyweds after all."

"I will, now would you ever consider being a consultant for me and train my men to fight like that. I have never seen someone fight like that. How did you do that? All those different moves?"

"I have black belts in like ten different martial arts, and have taken kickboxing, and mixed martial arts, since I was ten and Em entered the Army."

"So that makes you like, twenty?"

"Twenty-one last week actually." I laugh. "You so should have been there last week, it was hilarious, Jason."

"I love a good story," he says, holding out his arm for me to take it so we can walk out of the building. I peek over my shoulder to the random men that are watching, high five him and whisper things in his ear.

"OK, so the girls and I went to a club and were drinking and dancing, celebrating. The guys all said they were on radio silence. So I was sad I wouldn't hear from them for my birthday. So here I am in this club with my girls, drinking and dancing. All these guys throughout the night kept hitting on us. We just sent them all away since we were all taken. We had had it with the men there and were getting frustrated. So we are dancing all together, when we feel guys behind us. We grab and flip them over, only to find our men."

"All you tiny women, flipped three of my best men?"

"I trained my girls well."

"Are you sure I can't entice you to come work for me as a consultant?"

"Sorry, Sir, but I want to go home and have lots of babies with my husband."

"Damn straight we will be, and live happily ever after, too," Edward says from behind me.

**A/N: I guess this is a good place to end it. I am sitting here having panic attack about it. But the girls helped me figure out to write a sequel. So may I present, Oh Brother. Coming soon. Please put me on alert so you will be notified as I post. I've already got part of Ch 1 written. It leaves off right here in this ch, so there will be no epi. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics in the meantime. Remember- reviews = Love! And please remember to sign in to review! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I want to let you all know that the sequel to OCMC, named Oh Brother, is now up! Enjoy! Please put it, and me on alert!**

**Also, I started a new E/B the other day titled, Only In Hollywood. Bella and her friends are on Spring Break in LA. One collision changes her life.**

**Please check it out, and my other 11 stories! Thanks. Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


End file.
